Britannia's Ladies
by Donna della Penna
Summary: A collection of one-shots detailing how the imperial wives achieved their titles and how they met Charles Di Britannia
1. The Day the Wedding Bells Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters created by Clamp/Sunrise.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Prologue: The Day the Wedding Bells Ring**

The nation's anthem rang out of the palace on the breath of the imperial buglers on this day. Witnesses lined both sides of the deep blue carpet that led from the cobbled street to the dais at the other end. Flower petals fell from the sky, carried away from the witnesses' hands on the wind.

And at the center of everyone's attention was the woman wearing a beautiful satin gown that glimmered in the afternoon sun. She had been helped from the carriage by her attendants, who wore gowns that complemented her own, and all three women walked with her--one in front, two in back--keeping her train from catching on a stray rock or someone's shoe.

Soon, the walk to the palace doors was over, and the wedding march was played on the grand organ next to the dais. The bride could feel every note vibrating in her chest, closing off her lungs so she couldn't breathe. _How amazing_, she thought as she walking behind her attendant. All of the empire's barons, duchesses, earls, and countesses were clapping for her, happy to see her here on this day. She, who would be the newest member of the Britannian Imperial family, was receiving a standing ovation.

The walk to the dais, too, ended quickly, and the bride found herself standing next to her soon-to-be-husband, who looked incredible in his breeches and dress coat. His sword gleamed in the light spilling in from the windows. Was she really here?

The minister began to lead the ceremony, his voice echoing in the silent and still grand hall. The bride was overwhelmed and struggling to pay attention to the man. Her fiancé looked over at her and grinned a little, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

At length, she was asked to face her fiancé.

"My Lady," he said, "you are here because the Prince has whole-heartedly decided to take you into his life and into his home, so that you may help further the Britannian Imperial bloodline. Do you refuse this man's offer?"

"I do not," said she.

"And you, My Lord, are here because this Lady has accepted your loving proposal of matrimony, and has offered to aid you in whatever way she can in life and in law. Do you not accept this woman's offer?"

"I do not," he replied.

"Then, by the power and authority invested in me by His Majesty the Holy Britannian Emperor, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. May you find fortune and success in your life together."

The newlyweds turned to the witnesses gathered in the hall with them. They looked at them eagerly and expectantly. Some of the ladies wiped a tear away.

"Behold the union of the Prince and his Princess!" At that, the entire room rocked from the witnesses' cheers and laughs, and their clapping was almost deafening as the couple acknowledged their happiness with a bow (or a curtsy, in her case). When they straightened, the groom held his wife around the waist and smiled at her, and then drew her in for a kiss. If it were possible, the clapping became louder than before.

The life of a Britannian consort is full of luxury and decadence, to be sure. But it is also full of twists and turns, and a strict system of hierarchy among them threatens to tear apart the peace in the palace.

For the wives of Charles Di Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, competition, rivalry, and hatred play a larger role in life than in centuries gone by.


	2. Laurencia Zi Britannia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's original characters.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 1: Laurencia Zi Britannia**

_Presenting Second Imperial Consort Laurencia Zi Britannia, Ascension Throne Britannia 1954_

Even the close-minded 98th Emperor had a family and an eventful childhood. He had to contend with his father's other wives and his half-siblings. He wanted nothing more than to be the emperor from the first time he saw his father give a public address to his Court. But he was not supposed to enjoy such power.

David Lo Britannia had been crowned at the age of 22, after the death of his mother, Cassandra. The 96th Empress had been celebrated by everyone in the empire. Some even called her, "Elizabeth IV," after the beloved empress who had fled the Old World for the colonies in the early 1800's. She was respected by her allies and feared by her enemies, and was a ruthless tactician. But her eldest child and only son David remembered her only as his tender-hearted mother.

David had three younger sisters, and had been informed of their mother's passing by his youngest sister while he was involved in a conflict in Southern Britannia. He had to leave his command immediately and stake his claim as the first-born child of the late empress' first marriage. He could hardly believe his ears, even as the imperial train carried him back to the capital city. The realization only hit him when his mother's top advisors knelt before him the moment he entered the palace and addressed him as, "Your Imperial Majesty."

In a rushed yet still grand ceremony, Crown Prince David Lo Britannia was inaugurated as the 97th Holy Britannian Emperor, and his wife became First Imperial Consort Priscilla Al Britannia. It would only be a month before their daughter, First Princess Annalisa, was born.

Sometime after that, David's advisors began to press him to marry again, for the people demanded that he produce more heirs. Complications during Priscilla's pregnancy prevented him from siring more children with her. Though he loathed admitting it, he had no other choice.

* * *

Enter Laurencia Hughes, Countess of Dover. She was the cultured, amiable daughter of a member of the Court, and was an acquaintance of David's from childhood. She willingly came to David one cool autumn day in 1954.

"Good day, My Emperor," said she, crouched low before David and the Court.

"Greeting, Miss Hughes," David replied. "This visit is quite a surprise. Your father made no mention of it this morning."

"He does not know of this, Majesty."

"You did not tell him?" he asked in shock. Steven Hughes was a control freak, to be sure, and the emperor had often wondered if the woman was able to use the restroom without him knowing.

"No, Majesty."

"What are your intentions, then? They must be grave indeed if you could not share them with him."

"It's nothing like that, Majesty, though the matter is most serious." Laurencia quickly straightened and held his gaze calmly. "My father tells me that Lady Priscilla cannot bear any more children. Am I correct?"

David growled and frowned. Steven was apparently a blabbermouth, too. "You are."

"Since that is the case, you need to marry another woman, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then I would like to offer myself as Second Imperial Consort."

An audible gasp echoed through the room, and David stood from his throne. "You can't be serious."

"And why not?"

"Watch your manners, woman!" his head advisor hissed.

"Hold your tongue, Robert!" David bellowed. "I have known this woman since I was a child, and I will be the judge of her manners!"

"Yes, Majesty," the man named Robert said meekly.

Laurencia was unaffected by this display and waited patiently until David turned his attention back to her. When he did, she asked, "Think you that I have lost my mind? I believe my offer is perfectly sound."

"Perhaps, but are you not engaged to the Earl of Brunswick?"

"I _was_, Majesty, but he was part of an illegal smuggling ring, and unworthy of marrying into the clan. I ended the engagement a few weeks ago."

"And you want to become part of the Imperial Family so soon after this?"

"Indeed, I do. I see no problem with this."

David was speechless, and could only stare at her.

"I do not need an answer right away," she went on, "but I only ask that Your Majesty and the Court consider my offer." She curtsied and took her leave without another word. The steward was so shocked that he couldn't announce her departure in time.

And that was that.

David was still astounded at the end of the day, and thus sought out Priscilla's counsel. The auburn-haired empress still lay in their grand bed in the private suite, recovering from the birth.

"What's the problem, then?" she asked after her husband told her what had happened. "You are a friend of hers, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then that's all the more reason to wed her. You already know her breeding and bloodline are good, and the marriage will bring her family honor, especially after her fiancé's involvement with the smugglers."

"That is true. But…."

Priscilla lowered her voice in concern. "What is it, David? What's the matter?"

The emperor looked at her grimly. "You accept this so easily?"

She regarded him for a few moments. "Even if I did not accept it, what could I do? When I married you two years ago, I accepted the fact that you would marry other women, just as your father accepted the fact that your mother bore children for several men."

Priscilla brought her hand up to the side of his face. "You need heirs, and I cannot bear any more myself. Do what you must."

Laurencia was invited to the palace the next afternoon for tea with David, and the pair spent the time discussing her offer. I was she who had to convince the emperor to accept it in the end, and he did so reluctantly. She met with Priscilla and got along with her right away. Three months later, on December 13, 1954 a.t.b., Laurencia Hughes became Her Imperial Highness Laurencia Zi Britannia, Second Imperial Consort. She gave birth to First Prince Victor Zi Britannia and to Second Prince Charles Zi Britannia a year later, and to Second Princess Brigitte Zi Britannia three years after that.

Charles grew up in the palace and played with his brothers and sisters, and watched as his father, mother, and step-mother ran the empire. He was fascinated by politics and wanted to be the next emperor. But that was not to be. Annalisa was the crowned heir, and was being trained to take over the empire when her father died. So, he learned about military warfare instead, and found that he enjoyed his studies. He decided that if he could not be the emperor, he could be a general and work closely with Annalisa. That was almost as good.

Little did he know that the heir would not live to be crowned.

* * *

It was early March of 1965. Charles and Victor were only ten, and Brigitte was not quite seven. All three children had inherited their mother's light hair and eye color, but the girl looked more like her paternal grandmother than either Laurencia or David. Her eldest brother her was his father's son in every other way imaginable, while Victor was calm and reserved like his mother.

David had taken another two wives by this time, the first having borne a boy and a girl, and the second was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. Both Priscilla and Laurencia got along with them.

On that day, Charles, Victor, Brigitte, and their siblings were playing in the gardens while their mothers watched them from the veranda. It was warm for that time of year, and the empresses wanted to take full advantage of this.

They were enjoying themselves when a steward hurried through the doors to the veranda in a panic.

"Majesties! Majesties!" he said.

Laurencia stood up. "Good heavens, what's the matter?"

The third empress added, "You're liable to burst a blood vessel if you carry on like that."

"There's terrible news...Majesties," he panted, "and I ran straight here...to tell you."

"Terrible news?" the fourth empress asked, blanching white and instinctively laying her hands on her stomach.

"Yes, Your Highness." He straightened and added gravely. "First Imperial Consort Priscilla and First Princess Annalisa were killed in a carriage accident a few hours ago."

All three women gasped loudly, the fourth empress blanching even further and her two companions looking at him numbly.

The children had heard their gasp and stopped their game to look at them. Charles was the first to run to their table and tug on his mother's gown. "Mama, what is it?"

"Why have you grown pale?" Victor asked.

Brigitte stood on her other side. "Mama?"

"How?" Laurencia asked in a thin voice. The third empress' children clung to her as she trembled in her chair.

The steward looked away. "They were on their way back from Her Highness' private villa and cutting through the village. A nearby team of cart horses was spooked by something, and went careening through the streets. They startled Her Highness' team, and sent _them_ running, too. A wheel must have caught a large rock or a hole, and sent all of the occupants flying into the air—"

"Stop yourself, man! For God's sake, our children are here!" the third empress hissed.

The man flushed with embarrassment and bowed. "Forgive me, Majesties. I did not mean—"

"Be off with you! Inform His Majesty of this. He should be through with the advisors by now."

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed again and hurried away.

Laurencia stood there for a long moment, and then she glanced at the other empresses. They looked at her grimly. They knew what this meant, too.

"Majesty!" The woman David had directed to watch over the fourth empress during her pregnancy came rushing towards them.

The pregnant woman snapped out of her thoughts. "Mira? What—"

"Majesty, you must come inside and lie down. You look unwell."

"Oh. Ah, yes. I'm coming." The red-head had just begun to show, and could still get in and out of chairs unaided. "Will I see you two later on?"

"Undoubtedly. David will have to have a meeting with the Court after this."

"Right." The woman allowed her maid to lead her away. Laurencia sat in her seat again heavily.

"Mama?" Charles asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the boy gravely. "Lady Priscilla and Annalisa won't be coming back…ever."

"Why?" asked Victor.

Brigitte began to cry. "No Annalisa?" Her mother automatically scooped her up into her lap and rocked her back and forth, murmuring soothing words to her. She saw the tears brimming in her sons' eyes, and scooted over so they could sit next to her in the immense lawn-chair. They clambered into the seat and settled against her after she drew them close. The third empress' children were younger than Brigitte, Victor, and Charles, and held onto their mother for dear life, sobbing into her chest. The women tried to retain their composure as best they could, for the children's sake, but lost the battle with grief in the end.

It was a little while before they all calmed down. The palace nanny came out onto the veranda.

"Majesties," the older woman said, "I have come to take the children to their quarters."

"You'll do no such thing!" the third empress snapped. "You are _not _taking our children from us. Not now, not after what's happened."

The nanny clearly hadn't heard the news. "What do you mean, Your Highness? What has happened?"

"Go off and find out for yourself! Our children will stay with us!"

The nanny was taken aback, and looked at Laurencia, who said darkly, "Leave us. _Now_."

"O-Oh…ah, yes. Right away." She practically _ran_.

Charles picked his head up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Laurencia pulled a handkerchief from her own sleeve and finished what he'd started for him.

"Mama?" the boy asked.

"Yes, my son?"

"What happens now?"

She brought her hand down and rocked Brigitte again. "Your father will crown a new heir after the funeral."

"Who is that?"

"Who do you mean?"

"The heir.... Who is the new heir?"

"Your brother is the new heir, Charles. Annalisa was First Princess, and Victor is First Prince. Since he is younger than her, he is second in line to inherit the imperial throne."

Her other son considered it. "I am the Crown Prince because Annalisa died?"

"Yes."

"But that's not fair!" his twin exclaimed. Tears fell freely from his mother's eyes. "I know, Charles. I know."

David was a wreck when he heard the news, and everyone thought he would have a meltdown when he learned that the fourth empress had taken to her bed after she had been told of the deaths. The first empress and the first princess were given a huge state funeral. The entire Court and a throng of commoners attended. The empire mourned for months.

Then, just before Charles turned eleven, he was given the title of Crown Prince. His mother, siblings, stepmothers, and stepsiblings looked on with a mixture of happiness, pride, and sadness. They worried for him and his mother and sister. Would tragedy befall them, too?

* * *

Yes, it would.

The second empress was beaming as Victor was crowned as David's heir, like any other mother would be, despite the sacrifices that had to be made to make this possible. Charles and Brigitte were happy for their brother, too, and hoped he would be as grand an emperor as their father. It was a joyous moment for the entire empire...or so they thought.

In the middle of the ceremony, some of the nobles leapt from the crowd, accusing the second empress of having the first empress and her daughter murdered in cold blood. "You just wanted to have you precious whelp crowned!" they said.

They drew weapons and began to fire wildly.

_"Protect the emperor!"_

_"Protect the prince!"_

_"Get the consorts and their children to safety!"_

_"The escape shaft! Bring them to the underground escape shaft!"_

David grabbed Victor's hand and bolted from the dais, sending him along with the third and fourth empresses and his siblings, and then brought up the rear with his personal guards. Expensive shoes clattered on the centuries-old marble floor, and echoed as they flew down the stone steps to the underground tunnels.

The door was sealed behind them, and they were enveloped by the dim glow of the lights that ran along the ceiling.

"Thank God," David sighed, leaning heavily against the wall. He turned when he heard Mira's voice.

"Majesty, you must sit down. Here, put Gordon's cape under your head. That's it."

"Thank you," the woman replied weakly. She jumped when David suddenly appeared beside her.

"Are you all right, dear?" he asked thinly.

"Oh...I-I'll be all right, David."

He sure as hell hoped so. Her skin was the color of the marble floors upstairs, and a thin sheet of sweat made her look as if she was on death's doorstep. He knelt next to her and mustered his best grin. "Of course you will, my dear."

"You mustn't worry so much, darling. You'll drive yourself mad," she replied.

David automatically laid one hand on hers and wiped a sweat-drenched lock of hair away from her eyes. "You're probably right. Are you in pain at all?" She only had two months until her due date, after all. It would kill her to lose the child now.

"No."

"Where is she? _Where is she_?"

"I don't know, Brigitte," the third empress said from across the tunnel.

David left his wife's side and jogged over to his daughter. Her two children sat on either side of her against the wall, and Brigitte was cradled in her lap, crying hysterically. "What's going on?"

Brigitte looked up and reached for her father; he held her and looked at his sons. "What's happened?"

Charles sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeves. "Mama isn't here."

David blinked. "What are you talking about, boy?"

"Mama isn't here!" he exclaimed.

His father paled and shook his head in disbelief. "You lie. You're lying!"

"No, Father!" Victor said.

David looked around frantically. "No.... NO...!" Brigitte stopped crying, sensing a change in her father, and then wailed when he unconsciously tightened his arms around her. "No, she _can't_ be up there! _She can't_!"

"Father, stop! That hurts!"

"She's _not_ up there!"

"David, let go of Brigitte! _David_!" the third empress shrieked.

The emperor all but dropped his daughter and ran to the guards at the door. "Move, please! Laurencia—"

"We can't let you pass, Majesty. It might be dangerous," one of the men said.

"Get the hell out of the way!"

"Majesty, we can't!"

David growled and laid into him with a well-aimed right-hook, then pushed past the other guard and ventured into the palace.

"Father, wait!" Victor called, running after him; Charles was hot on his heels.

"Victor, Charles, no! Come back here!" their stepmother called after them.

Both boys rocketed past the uninjured guard and through the corridor, slipping in blood and tripping over bodies. They ran into the main hall and along the carpet, now stained red, until they reached the top of the stairs.

Something was happening in the street, but they did not know what. A large crowd obstructed their view. Still, they could see their father, and could hear parts of his shouted orders. But they were still pretty far back. Maybe from the edge they could see--

They could see their mother's body, bloody, crushed, and still poking out from beneath a cart. David was lashing out at anyone who came too close.

"Oh, God, no...." Charles breathed.

David looked at his wife's body for a long moment, having pushed the spectators back to an acceptable distance. Then he crashed to his knees next to her and held her across his lap, laying his forehead against hers.

They had only seen him this upset twice before: when their mother went into labor with Brigitte, and when their step-mother was brought to the infirmary a few months ago.

"Mother!" the twins cried.

David started and lifted his head. His cheek was smeared with blood, and his eyes were held wide and flashing wildly. He blankly followed his sons' hurried descent down the stairs. He didn't acknowledge the fact they had reached the street until Victor tried to draw closer.

"Get away!" he snapped.

"But, Father--"

"_Do as I say_!"

Charles and Victor backed away, and then fled up the stairs. As they left, they heard their father sobbing.

Even the ten year olds knew what had taken their mother from them, from their little sister, from their bereaved father. She'd been pushed in front of a horse-drawn cart after she'd deliberately fled outside, saving her children from the same or worse punishment.

They were the ones to tell Brigitte her mother would not be coming back...ever. Their step-mothers had already known Laurencia's fate--they'd known as soon as they saw her run the other way.

David was devastated…just devastated. He holed up in what used to be his _and_ Priscilla's suite, alone, for days.

He had grown up with his first wife, and had been madly in love with her since they were teenagers; Priscilla had reciprocated in every way. Their marriage was the best time in their lives, followed closely by the birth of Annalisa. Neither was with him now.

And now he had lost another childhood friend. He'd grown to love Laurencia as much as Priscilla over the years. Losing her was losing Priscilla all over again!

The final blow had come when the imperial family's doctor told him of the fourth empress' admittance to the infirmary. The shock of Priscilla's and Annalisa's death, coupled with this horrible terrorist attack, _and_ a possible miscarriage, destroyed what little sanity he had left. He'd gone into hiding the day his wife was put under the doctor's care...again.

* * *

"Charles?" Victor asked quietly.

"Yes?"

The twins stood in the middle of the garden Laurencia Zi Britannia had loved so much, under an ironically blue, cloudless sky.

"Let's promise to find a way to end all of this."

"All of what?"

"All of the fighting, and terrorism, and deception. People always fight for no reason, and it's taken so many lives besides Mother's. We need to end it."

"But how?"

"We'll find a way. I know it."

Charles nodded after a pause. "All right." He held up his hand in front of him. "For Mother."

Victor put his own hand against his twin's. "Yes...for Mother."

They would end all of the pain and suffering in the world...in the name of their mother, Laurencia Zi Britannia.


	3. Arianna Eu Britannia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's original work.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 2: Arianna Eu Britannia**

_Presenting First Imperial Consort Arianna Eu Britannia, Ascension Throne Britannia 1976_

Victor and Charles constantly thought of ways to accomplish their goal, implementing the lessons they learned, searching through all of the empire's records for clues. After a few years, they began to lose hope, and thought of abandoning their endeavor. They hated to do so. David had never really recovered after his second wife's death. He did what he could for his sons, of course, but he, nor the rest of the imperial family, would ever forget that day.

When the twins neared the age of seventeen, the first prince disappeared...without a trace. No notice preceded his departure; no note was left afterward, no sign of terrorism surfaced. Everyone was on edge. Again, David mourned. After three years with no sign of his eldest son, the 97th Holy Britannian Emperor died from strain and of a broken heart. He was found in his quarters one morning, dead from a massive heart attack during the night.

With the emperor dead, and with the first prince nowhere to be found, the responsibility of running the empire fell to the next runner-up.

In 1975 a.t.b., three years after Victor's disappearance, ten years after the deaths of the first empress, the first princess, and the second empress, Second Prince Charles Zi Britannia was crowned as the 98th Holy Britannian Emperor. And he was immediately thrown into the fire.

Rebel groups in the south had taken up arms once again, having worn down the previous emperor until he couldn't stand it, killing his wives and his daughter one by one, wiping out entire companies in the field. Contacts in the north were terrorizing the nobility. The city of Pendragon and the palace were constantly on the alert for trouble. People lived in total fear all of the time.

And the worst part? The secret police had been touched by evil, and struggled with corruption while trying to find terrorist leaders. It was bad all the way around.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Charles grumbled as he paced back and forth in the war room. "We're running out of leads!"

"And we've already run out of _good_ leads," a brigadier general added.

"Wonderful observation, Sir," a rear-admiral muttered.

"Now see here—"

"For God's sake, save your bickering for the nail salon!" the young emperor snapped.

One of the other officers cautiously asked, "Perhaps we could try contacting the First Prince, Majesty?"

Charles stopped pacing and stood still for a moment while all of his highest-ranking officers looked on. "You won't find him. My brother knows how to hide himself well." He certainly wasn't fool enough to get himself killed.

"But he might return when he hears the news of the rebellions, Majesty. He was an excellent tactician."

"If you feel you must waste your time looking for him, then go ahead and do it. I'm not going to stop you."

The rear-admiral asked, "What shall we do in the meantime, Majesty?"

"Eliminating the rebels in the capital city and in the north in general is our top priority. I want more spies out there, the very best of the best, in order to find those leaders. If we get a lead, we go in full force and wipe them out, and then we publicly execute the leaders after we milk them for all of the information they have."

"P-Public execution?" someone spluttered.

"There hasn't been a public execution since—" another added.

"Yes, yes, I know the history. There hasn't been a public execution in thirty-four years. Well, there's going to be one now. This has gone on long enough, and I intend to put an end to it, no matter how I do it," the emperor replied.

Contrary to Charles' best efforts, the struggle between rebels and Britannian soldiers continued on for another four years. Ferocity in battle varied wildly and interfered with campaign plans in Africa and Eurasia. Brigitte Di Britannia was stationed in the south as Viceroy. Her daily reports to her brother seldom included good news.

* * *

And then, one day, Victor came back to the palace. He gave no warning, he requested no official greeting. It was as if he had appeared out of thin air, after years of silence. Charles had his twin brought into his private meeting room.

"My, my, brother. You _have _changed," Victor said coolly.

It was true. While Victor had retained his youthful appearance, Charles had matured. His eyes were different, too, for they did not glitter and shine like his elder brother's—the emperor's eyes had grown cold and calculating.

"That's to be expected," Charles replied. "What strikes me as odd is that _you _haven't changed. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose I would be shocked, if my youthfulness was not the result of a legitimate cause."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Victor? You haven't—"

"V.V."

"Excuse me?" Surely, he'd heard wrong.

"My name now is V.V. I'd prefer it if you called me by that name."

"All right..._V.V."_

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Why have you come here all of a sudden? You haven't been in contact with anyone for all these years, doing God knows what, and now you waltz into this palace as if nothing had happened."

"Why, I _am_ insulted. I came here to see how my twin was doing only to be treated like a cad."

"Stop being so melodramatic and explain yourself."

His twin tipped his head to the side. "I've done it, little brother."

"What?"

"Do you remember that vow we made after Mother's death?"

"Give up, V.V. We both know it's impossible to stop people from fighting."

"But it _isn't."_

"Don't be so daft!"

"Now what seems to be the trouble? Has my appearance bothered you?"

"Yes, it has! What do you intend to do now? Father died years ago, because _you_ left. Brigitte is Viceroy in the south. You really don't have much reason to be here."

"How cruel!"

"I know. You came to take the throne back, didn't you?"

"Do you really think I would do something so horrible to you, my dear brother?"

"Why_ else_ would you be here?" Charles asked coldly.

"I told you. I found a way to grant our greatest wish."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't really think that, surely?"

"I _think_ I'm late for an appointment."

"Fine. But I'll be waiting for you to come back so I can tell you about my plan."

Charles stared at his twin long and hard, feeling...unnerved. "Good day to you." He walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

He soon forgot about his brother's eerie behavior in the arms of his lover, and, for that matter, thought of nothing but the woman who allowed him to warm her bed.

Her name was Arianna Northe, Grand Duchess of Emporia. She was the sister of Charles' chief advisor, as well-bred and confident as they come. She was deeply tanned with thick black hair and lavender eyes, and had a keen interest in imperial politics. Her mother had been trying to give her youngest daughter away for years. Fortunately, neither she nor the rest of the Court knew about the couple's two-year relationship. At least not yet.

"When are you going to announce our engagement, Charles? It's been more than enough time, I think. I have the money to pay for the wedding," she said to her lover over tea, during one of their...interludes...on the balcony.

"Dear Arianna, I told you I would announce it at the next Court meeting. And you don't have to pay for it."

"When is the next meeting?"

"Next week."

"But will the Court believe you? We've kept our relationship quiet for so long that they might not think you're telling the truth. I've heard the rumors, you know."

"That's exactly why I'm going to bring it up in such a manner," the emperor replied with a smirk.

"And give them all heart attacks?"

"Yes. They pestered me about marriage not two months after my coronation, even as their homes were being bombed by terrorists. I had more pressing things to attend to. This will teach them to meddle in my life to such a degree."

Arianna knew her lover was cold-hearted a lot of the time, and that she couldn't expect him to become an affectionate teddy-bear and remain that way just for her. But still...that last comment hurt.

Not that she would let him know that. "Using marriage as revenge, eh? Brilliant."

"Now, now, it's not just that." He placed his hand over hers. "I admit that a small part of me wants to watch their jaws drop to the floor. But could I not achieve that with anyone?"

"You could," she replied, taking her hand back.

His cold-hearted nature bled away, revealing what she suspected to be the remnants of his boyhood tenderness in his violet gaze. "If that's the case, then why would I have spent these past two years with you? Do you honestly doubt your appeal?"

_Those damned eyes of his_, she thought.

"After _that_ comment, I do," she replied dryly.

"Do try and give me _some_ credit. I'm not a complete brute, you know."

Arianna snorted and looked away. "I find that hard to believe."

She didn't find it so difficult, in truth. She knew what had happened during his childhood, had grown up during the events that changed his life. She knew he could never be whole again, no matter what she did. But he did show her kindness, and kept his word when he made promises, and showered her with gifts. (As she sat across from him in silence, the emerald necklace he'd had made for her sparkled on its satin cord, resting against her chest.) Cold though he could be, he still found it within him to be everything she wanted in a lover.

* * *

The days passed quickly, despite Charles' twin skulking through the palace and solemn reports from Brigitte. Before he knew it, the day of the Court meeting came. The head advisor began to recite the opening passage, but this meeting would be far from routine.

"I must interrupt you, my good sir," the emperor said. "I have a piece of news that cannot wait."

"Majesty?" the man asked.

Charles stood up. "I ask that my most honored guest enter the room."

The nobles in the room didn't understand what was going on until they heard soft footsteps on the marble floor. They gasped when they saw the youngest Northe daughter strolling toward the throne.

Victor looked at his twin. "Charles, what's going on?"

"In good time, brother."

Arianna stopped just short of the dais where her lover stood, looking down at her. "I am honored, Your Majesty."

"And I am honored to see you wearing the emerald necklace I gave you."

Lady Northe got up from her seat. "Majesty, what is the meaning of this? How do you know my daughter?"

Charles smirked at the woman. "I've known your daughter for two years, Lady Northe. Contrary to popular belief, I am not so occupied with my work as to ignore my primal needs."

"_What_?"

"Your daughter and I have been lovers for two years, and who better to marry than a child of the Northe clan, which has produced some of the empire's best generals and admirals for centuries. I think this union will suit the Court."

"My blood _is_ as pure as spring water, after all," Arianna added.

The Court quickly forgot any other piece of business, and spent the entire time demanding the pair to elaborate on their relationship. They were answered only with a time for the wedding five days later.

Everyone was dumbfounded for the longest time, even as Arianna Northe, now named Arianna Eu Britannia, was crowned First Imperial Consort.

Meanwhile, Britannia was gearing up for its next campaign in the south. The natives were much stronger than they were before, having taken armored vehicles and tanks from Britannian forces during a raid. They were proving to be a match for Brigitte's forces. Charles himself went to the battlefield.

Arianna retired to her private estate after her husband left. There was no point in staying at the palace when she had nothing to do. She would have gladly stepped forward and ruled while her husband was away, but his advisors were bickering amongst themselves as it was. She wanted no part of them.

But, no one got what they wanted all of the time.

Victor came to his sister-in-law's home one morning shortly after Charles left, much to her chagrin. She couldn't say she hated the first prince, but she just found him so...odd. Clearly, fate had chosen him over the former crowned princess, and that was the end of the matter. But he had just left without a word, leaving the throne to his twin, and said nothing for years. Now he was back, startling everyone, and giving her the dirtiest looks she had ever known possible. It was as if he didn't want anyone other than himself in Charles' life.

Nevertheless, the former heir came to her home. So she waited for him in the drawing room, making no attempt to dress in something other than her shift and robe. (It wasn't like it would make him like her any better anyway, so why bother?)

"I must say this is a surprise, Majesty," Arianna said coolly. "I hardly know what to say."

"I did not expect to come here myself," Victor replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The sanctity of the empire."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do sit down."

Her brother-in-law told her that the advisors' squabble had gotten out of control, and nothing was being done. The Court was in an uproar, the people did not feel any better, and the whole system was in danger of collapse.

She snorted indignantly. "Those advisors are worth as much as a coop full of hens."

"I'll have you know they served very well under Father's reign--"

"And they are far _older_ than David. I think their inability to function when their leader is not there to guide them is a sign that they need to be replaced."

"How can you say that?!"

"Easily." She sipped her tea as Victor seethed in fury. "Come now, surely you can agree? You and I both know that one can only serve a purpose as long as one is able to do so. It is the way of the world."

"It is not as simple as you say!"

"Untrue. Priscilla Al Britannia and her daughter Annalisa served their purpose until fate thought otherwise, allowing you to become the crowned heir. But you left for some unknown reason, perhaps to satisfy some odd feeling within you, and allowed dear Charles to take your place. Nothing has happened to change this, and Charles had done well in these few years, so I doubt anything will happen to keep him from remaining the emperor until his life ends on its own. Cruel, I know, but fate is a cruel force."

Victor openly gaped at his sister-in-law, and knew that he had to talk to Charles immediately. Attitudes like this could not exist in the world any longer!

"Despite all of the advisors' problems, I will come back to the palace." She reached for the bell-pull and gave it a tug. Not ten seconds later, two servants in full livery come into the room. "Yes, Your Majesty?" the elder asked.

"Have my carriage brought out and packed within the hour. I will be returning to Pendragon immediately. And have my maid meet me in my quarters after His majesty leaves. I should think the Court will want to see me in presentable attire."

"Right away, Your Majesty," they said in unison.

After the two servants left, Victor took his leave and retreated to the privacy of his own carriage, where his attendant awaited his return.

* * *

Arianna made it back to the palace in good time and took over as her husband's replacement. Any problems that had risen were quickly solved, recent matters were attended to, and the entire empire was running well when Charles returned...five and a half months later.

This would not be the first time Charles would leave the homeland to lead campaigns. With the rebels in Southern Britannia under more control, he set his sights on Russia.

Part of Arianna wished her husband could be at home more often, but she knew it would not and could not be, at least not for a while. She _was_ lucky enough, in the last months of 1980, to steal one night with him--lucky because that one night resulted in conception.

The last of Russia's resistance groups surrendered to Britannia in April, 1981 a.t.b. First Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia came into the world in the wake of his father's tremendous success, in June, 1981 a.t.b.

Arianna Eu Britannia, First Imperial Consort of the 98th Holy Britannian Emperor, knew well that her life in the palace had only just begun. Her son's birth would soon lead to more children (provided her body could handle it), then to more wives, and then to even more children. The human side of her, the part that wished she could be Charles' one and only, would always suffer from the reality of her situation. But she knew she could do nothing. Fate pushed and pulled her victims whichever way she pleased.

So, the most she could do was use her talent for politics and status to make the best of her new life, and help her husband the emperor.

Only the best found strength in adversity.


	4. Farewell to Vivian

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the ideas from Sunrise/CLAMP, in case I forgot to mention that a chapter or two ago.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 3: Farewell to Vivian…**

Charles sat at his desk in his war room, looking up at the pixelized, stern form of his younger sister on the large wall-mounted monitor. All of his immediate subordinates stood in a semi-circle in front of the emperor's desk. The air was thick with tension.

"What news have you, Viceroy?" Charles asked the image of the woman on the large screen before him. "It must be important if you demanded an audience so early in the morning."

"It _is_ important, Your Majesty. The rebels in Area 6 have surrendered to Britannian forces, en masse, and await imprisonment."

A collective gasp echoed in the room from Charles' highest-ranking military officers; he himself stiffened in his chair. "_What?_"

"It is as I say, Majesty: Area 6 is ours. My soldiers and I are transporting the rebels to the imperial prison now."

Charles stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over. "Why in God's name did you leave!? You are Viceroy, damn it! Send your officers to the prison and rule over Area 6—"

"I realize what my duties are, Majesty, but I think you'll be interested to know that we have the leader of the _entire rebellion_ under the tightest security, for my knight and I are personally escorting the containment cell as we speak."

"_Why?_"

Brigitte Zi Britannia gave an uncharacteristic snarl and replied, "This is the scum who orchestrated the attack on the palace the day of the First Prince's coronation!"

Charles growled and gripped the knobs on the chair's armrests until his knuckles turned white. Through his teeth, he said to all in the room, "Leave us, and _don't_ come into this room until I say to do so."

When they'd gone, Charles addressed his sister. "Are you certain, Brigitte?"

"Yes, brother. I have evidence of this. _And_ the murder of Lady Priscilla and Annalisa is of her doing, as well."

"You _can't_ be serious."

"I am."

"How?"

"She had her people in Pendragon inject one of the cart horses with a drug that caused it to bolt, which in turn caused the imperial horses to bolt, and thus killed Lady Priscilla and Annalisa."

"I see."

"So, my knight and I are escorting the entire rebel group home ourselves."

"How far away are you?"

"A day or two, at most."

"Fine. I will meet the envoy at the prison when you get there."

"Very well, brother." He saw her reach for the On/Off switch for the monitor.

"Brigitte?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let your guard down."

She grinned. "If I was accustomed to doing that, I wouldn't have made it through the military academy this quickly."

The screen went black.

Charles took a moment to compose himself. He had to shelve his fear for his sister's life before his subordinates came back into the room.

"All right, you all can come back in now." The officers quickly filed into the room and resumed their positions.

"Lady Brigitte has gone, Majesty? What news had she?" the minister of war asked.

"Never mind that. Since Area 6 has been taken under our wing now, where does that leave us?"

An admiral donned in her dress uniform and sword walked over to a rack that held innumerable maps and picked one. She turned on her heel and walked back to the large wooden table, and unrolled the piece of parchment. "We have yet to take Areas 7, 8, and 10, and Areas 4 and 5 are still causing trouble, Majesty."

"And there are other territories in Eurasia that have yet to be specified," the vice –admiral added.

"Where are they?" the general asked.

Charles let them go on with their conversation, opting to brood about the prisoner his sister was bringing with her. That she had killed three members of the imperial family without consequence was a feat of genius, especially because none of her cronies had turned her over to the authorities. Now she would have to face his wrath.

_If only Father had lived long enough to see this. It would have healed his heart a great deal._ Charles would have to avenge his family on his own.

* * *

Two days later, just as Brigitte said, the envoy trundled through the gates of the imperial prison several hundred miles away from Pendragon Castle. The viceroy and her knight led the pack, rolling an iron chamber between them. The rest of the second princess' soldiers followed, escorting the large transports.

The prison was located in the middle of the forest, and it was slow-going because much of the path leading up to the building itself was still riddled with sinkholes and large rocks. The Britannians' vehicles, the so-called "Knightmare Frames," were well-suited for level ground, but were slowed down by the soft forest floor. Surroundings notwithstanding, the cavalcade pulled up to the building. Charles and his advisors stood with him, waiting for the young viceroy to report in.

Brigitte didn't use the cable to lower herself to the ground—she merely opened the hatch and leapt from the gleaming metal.

"I'm glad to see that you made it, Viceroy," the emperor said.

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Were there any incidents?"

"No, no. Everything progressed smoothly. Shall I send the prisoners inside?"

"Yes. The head of the prison guard has generously offered to put the woman in her own private cell."

"Oh, how lovely!" Brigitte replied with obvious sarcasm. "I won't keep her away from her room any longer, then."

Brigitte set her soldiers to work immediately, and continued to deliver her report while the guards and her people moved all of the prisoners inside. When the Frames had moved off to the side of the building after that, Charles and his sister followed the head of the guard down a long, dim corridor. The man wore his standard-issue charcoal-grey uniform, a gold braid pinned to one shoulder to denote his rank, and long black boots. The siblings were quiet and tense as they walked, surrounded only by the sounds of the footsteps on concrete and the fluttering of Charles' cape.

"So you put the woman in a cell on her own?" the viceroy asked the guard.

"Yes, Majesty, under maximum security. My best men are on station, and your knight joined them as soon as she could."

Charles faltered mid-step. _As soon as_ she _could?_

Brigitte ground to a halt in order to stay behind him. "What is it, Majesty?"

"Your knight is Emmanuel Nelson, correct?"

"_Incorrect_, Majesty," she said bluntly. "Lord Nelson was killed during the skirmishes in May, when a group of rebels sabotaged his Frame and caused it to explode. The woman we speak of was his second-in-command, and has yet to be formally knighted."

"_Oh?_"

"What's the matter? She was his second-in-command because of her skill in combat, not because she let him put his hand in her skirt. Do you disapprove, Majesty?"

"No, Viceroy, I don't disapprove—"

She brightened. "Oh, good. I was beginning to think you had doubts."

Charles gaped while Brigitte instructed the guard to lead on, and numbly followed him at his sister's direction.

The trio continued their journey down the corridor in silence, and rounded a corner at the end of it. Waiting for them were three armed guards and the woman Charles presumed to be Emmanuel Nelson's replacement.

The metal door of the chamber was unlocked with a clang and drawn aside, and the head guard walked into the chamber, followed by the two siblings. It was large enough to hold several people, and the actual holding cell was set well back from the door, giving visitors room to move around. Within the barred cell sat the rebel leader, tied with ropes around her torso, arms behind her back, head down.

Charles looked at Brigitte briefly, and she nodded to him to begin. "I was told you were the one who orchestrated the several major assassination plots some years back, Six. Is this true?"

She lifted her head and glared at him. "My name is Mercedes de la Crillovada, Britannian!"

"I ask you again: Did you plan the murders of three imperial family members?"

"Indeed I did, _Majesty_. It's incredible how much damage a few cc's of stimulant can cause. It was a great victory for us."

"How do you figure that? Priscilla Al Britannia had no mind for politics, and her daughter was just a girl."

"I wore down that scumbag David and the entire Court! It was easy after that!"

"How do you mean?"

"David was broken as it was, but killing Laurencia made our efforts all the more satisfying! It would've been better if those idiots hadn't taken the bait and only followed her. I wanted the rest of you dead, too!"

"Just what do you hope to accomplish?" Brigitte asked.

She chuckled. "I hope to die a hero, someone who will spur my people to fight on. Sure, my followers and I were taken in, but plenty of our brothers and sisters live one in the south."

Silence dragged on after that, during which time Charles and Brigitte tried to calm themselves as best they could. Then the guard asked, "What shall we do with her, Majesty?"

"…Ask my Viceroy."

"Vice—"

"Give her and her companions the best food, the best living conditions, and the best water. Do not send them out to work, and do not show them an unkind hand," she said quickly.

"Why, Viceroy?"

Brigitte rounded on him. "You can't be a martyr if you haven't suffered at the hands of the enemy, can you?"

"O-Oh, no, Viceroy! You're absolutely right!"

"Then make yourself useful and do as I say."

"Right away!" He scuttled out of the room, taking most of his guards with him.

"I don't know about you, Majesty," the second princess said when they'd walked into the hallway. "But I could use a drink right about now. Shall we go to the palace?"

"Yes, I think we shall. 'Good thinking about the drink."

"Why, thank you."

* * *

"So, Viceroy, would you care to introduce me to your knight?"

"Oh, I hadn't done so already? Forgive me," his sister said from one of the chairs in his room. "Your Majesty, meet Vivian Jahl, Grand Duchess of Cohasset."

Vivian bowed at the waist, shoulder-length, indigo-colored hair falling over her shoulder. Her skin was the color of cream, and she wore a burgundy uniform similar to Brigitte's. What intrigued him most were her jade-green eyes and full figure.

"I'm honored to be here, Your Majesty," she said respectfully.

"Please stand, Lady Jahl. You needn't be quite so reserved after you've guarded my Viceroy's life."

Vivian straightened and smiled at him. "Thank you for your kind words, Majesty."

Brigitte watched the interaction in amusement, seeing the all-too familiar spark of attraction in her brother's eyes. _Perhaps I should forego my plans for making her my knight__._


	5. Gwendolyn Su Britannia

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 4: Gwendolyn Su Britannia**

_Presenting Second Imperial Consort Gwendolyn Su Britannia, Ascension Throne Britannia 1984_

"A Knightmare pilot? You've chosen a _Knightmare pilot_?" Arianna asked in disbelief.

It had been a few months since Charles met the Grand Duchess of Cohasset, and their friendship had reached great heights. Brigitte was sorry to think of losing her for she had looked forward to having so skilled a pilot as her new knight, but she'd seen the bond forming between Vivian and her brother from that first introduction in his quarters. So she began to look for another to follow her into battle. She couldn't deny her happiness for the couple, and neither could the Court.

If only Arianna felt the same.

"Well, yes, I've chosen a Knightmare pilot. What's wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_ with that? For God's sake, Charles, the woman had shamed her entire family!"

"Who do you figure that?"

"She is the _Grand Duchess_ of Cohasset, Charles! She's ruined whatever chances she has to gain more influence by climbing into a hulking piece of metal!"

"Need I remind you that your sister-in-law and plenty of other nobles are pilots?"

"But none of them were the emperor's lovers!"

"She isn't my lover, and I still fail to see the problem."

"What self-respecting archduchess revels in machine oil and blood and thinks she can waltz her way into the imperial family?"

"Perhaps you should ask Vivian when she arrives."

Arianna growled and looked away from him, and ignored his cheerful words of farewell. _At least the decline into oblivion started _after_ I married him_."

Charles left his wife in their quarters and strode into the main building, catching sight of the Jahl family's emblem on the carriage outside. He intended to propose to the woman at lunch today, Arianna's contempt notwithstanding. He continued on his way with an extra spring in his step.

When he reached the entrance hall, he was surprised to see Vivian standing next to another woman. They were undoubtedly sisters, for they shared the same jade-green eye color and had similar features. They curtsied when they saw him coming.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," they said.

"Good afternoon, ladies. You didn't tell me you were bringing company, Lady Vivian."

"I know, Majesty. Forgive me for my impetuousness."

"Don't be silly. I'll enjoy conversation even more. Please stand."

Both women straightened, and Vivian asked, "Your Majesty, I'd like you to meet my half-sister, Gwendolyn Jahl, Duchess of Foxboro. She is a pilot, as well."

Gwendolyn bowed her head. "Your Majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a little bow and called a steward to his side. "Have another place set at the table in the garden."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The woman dashed off.

Charles led the sisters in the other direction, with Vivian on his arm and Gwendolyn following just behind.

"Thank you for being so accommodating, Majesty," said Vivian. "I know this was a surprise."

He smiled at her. "It's no trouble at all, my dear."

"Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you privately?" (Gwendolyn dropped back at his point.) "It is of the utmost importance."

His smile faded. "Of course you may. What is it?"

Vivian lowered her voice. "Majesty, I am aware of your reasons for inviting me to the palace. I overheard some of the other nobles discussing it."

"You do?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Oh. I suppose this luncheon is useless, then?"

"Oh, no, not at all, Majesty! It's very nice of you."

"What say you, then?"

"What?"

Charles stopped and turned to face her. What say you to being Second Imperial Consort?"

Vivian averted her eyes in embarrassment. "I…cannot marry you, Majesty."

"What? Why ever not?"

"Majesty, I am touched by your consideration, truly I am. But if I was to become Second Imperial Consort, I would have to give up my status as a pilot. I cannot leave the battlefield, I simply cannot."

"But, Lady Priscilla—"

"Please, majesty, forget about me. I would bring no honor to the imperial family anyway. My sister is better suited for the title."

"Your…. Gwendolyn?" He looked over at Vivian's sister, who stood some ways away in silence. "But, are you not a pilot?"

"I will not be one for much longer. I am nearly blind in my right eye, and cannot fight at my best. My family has considered other suitors, but none will marry me. We thought that _you_ might consider me for your second wife in my sister's stead."

Vivian spoke up next. "Please consider it, Majesty. I care not for what the Court will think of me for rejecting you, but they cruelly mock my sister when she has done so much. I beg you to give her some honor."

_If she won't marry me, the _least _I can do is make her happy,_ he thought. Gwendolyn seemed the quiet sort. Perhaps she would quell Giselle's anger.

"I'll do it," he said quietly.

Vivian gasped happily and fell into a curtsy. "Oh, thank you so very much, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

"Please stand, Lady Vivian."

"You have done us a great service, Majesty! If I could, I would like to speak to Princess Brigitte."

"Of course you can. I'll take you to her."

The trio went around to Brigitte's quarters and left Vivian there, and Charles and Gwendolyn went to the garden.

The emperor truly felt sorry for her. He shuddered to think that an injury had been used to ruin her reputation. Imperial service of any kind was a basic tenet of the Holy Britannian Empire. Soldiers were honored for their sacrifice for the country, especially if they had to struggle with injuries. For God's sake, she had saved Britannians from filthy natives! She deserved as much a reward as any other soldier.

"I'm very sorry for all of this," Gwendolyn said over tea.

"Sorry? For what?"

"My sister has caused a lot of trouble, Majesty. I know the Court will not take well to news of her rejection. I find it a miracle that you can stand to be near me."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

"Please know that Vivian was torn about this. She is very fond of you, Majesty, and was beside herself with guilt. If she could have prevented this, she would have done so."

"I know. Your sister is a kind soul."

"Yes."

"…What of you?"

"_Me,_ Majesty?"

"Indeed. I can't imagine that honor was the only reason for your decision to offer yourself to me."

Gwendolyn blushed a deep shade of red, her skin nearly matching the scarlet locks of hair that fell around her face. "Well, Majesty, I…I do admire you."

"I see."

"You must think me pathetic."

"Not at all, dear girl. Relax and enjoy the meal that has been laid out for us."

Gwendolyn stayed with the emperor well into the afternoon, and only tore herself away when a servant came for her.

"Your sister is waiting in the carriage for you, Lady Jahl."

"Oh, all right. I'm coming." She stood and curtsied to Charles. "Thank you for having me for lunch, Majesty."

The emperor laid his chin on his hand. "You should get used to calling me by my first name, Gwendolyn."

"Why, Majesty…Charles?"

"Why, we will be wed in a week. You will need to know it."

"A-A week?" she spluttered.

"Worry not. Everything will be set by the time you come back in a day or two for the fitting for your wedding dress. Now, be off with you, before Vivian grows impatient."

Gwendolyn numbly followed the servant out of the garden. _A week? We'll be married in a _week_? Good God, I must be dreaming!_

"_You!_"

Gwendolyn jumped at the sound of the first empress' voice, and automatically fell into a curtsy. "Your Majesty—"

"Hold your tongue, wretch!" Arianna snapped. Her heels pounded loudly into the floor despite the thick carpet that ran up the middle of the corridor. "Are you Vivian Jahl?"

"No, Majesty. I am her half-sister, Gwendolyn Jahl."

"Oh, I see. Are you here to make sure my husband is seduced by a pilot properly?"

She ground her teeth. "My sister had rejected His Majesty's marriage proposal."

"Oh, _really_?" she mused. "Huh, it's just as well. Charles isn't one to indulge in machinery and such. I suppose that's what has discouraged her. So, what are _you_ here for?"

"My sister wanted to remain a pilot, so she brought me along as an offering to His Majesty," she replied frankly.

"_What_?" Arianna snarled.

"My career as a Knightmare pilot is over, and I thought a position such as this would do my family good."

"You were a pilot, too!?"

"Correct, Majesty."

"Stand before me." Gwendolyn had barely gotten to her feet when the first empress slapped her, a heavy ring cutting her lip. "I should have _known_ you would try to pull a stunt like this. You _are_ related to Brigitte's lapdog, after all."

"Majesty—"

"I don't know how you managed to charm my husband, but no amount of kindness on your part will sway me. I cannot understand how any noblewoman can sacrifice herself to machinery and battle, and I think it an abdominal thing to do. Do not think charging out into battle like Lady Godiva will give you status that is even _nearly_ equal to mine." With that, Arianna spun around on her heel and marched away.

The First Imperial Consort appeared at the wedding only because her own pride demanded that she do so. She glared daggers at the former pilot as she was named Gwendolyn Su Britannia in 1984 a.t.b.

The Second Imperial Consort did not let the other woman's hatred hinder her in any way. She always aided Charles in his military endeavors, and received praise from the ranking officers with the ministry of war. That she helped her husband in this manner only deepened her feelings for him. Charles, for his part, appreciated Gwendolyn for her knowledge of tactics, having been in battle innumerable times (unlike the rest of the officers, who hadn't been in the field for years).

Of course, Gwendolyn had to put her advisory career on hold. It was not long after her marriage to Charles when she conceived. The emperor, the second empress, and the Court were overjoyed. After two year, the Holy Britannian Empire would have its second heir. All prayers lay in the hope that this child would be a girl, the counterpart to First Prince Odysseus.

Arianna fumed at the thought of _that woman's_ offspring running through the palace.


	6. Belinda El Britannia

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 5: Belinda El Britannia**

_Presenting Third Imperial Consort Belinda El Britannia, a.t.b. 1985_

Arianna, Gwendolyn, and Charles spent the next three years in relative peace. The emperor had acquired all of the land he wanted for the time being, and turned his attention to internal strife, of which there were plenty.

By this time, many of David's and even some of Cassandra's former advisors and acquaintances were succumbing to old age. The present-day Court members were clamoring for the chance to see a son or a daughter, niece or nephew, or a cousin or some other relation appointed to a higher position. (Never mind the fact that herds of couples and their families begged for their emperor's blessing on their engagements.) Competition was so fierce that Charles thought that _any_ decision he made would throw the entire Court into a rage. Fights would surely break out, and _he_ would have to clean it up. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered with the lot of them.

Then there were, of course, the parade of young women who were brought to him by their parents, hoping he would choose one of them for his third Consort.

* * *

_Damn it all_, Charles thought angrily. _If all of these 'noble' aristocrats could get a hold over their emotions, this would be a hell of a lot easier for me! Damned useless!_

"Charles," Arianna said.

_Ezra Thompson would be a good choice for Third Advisor, I think. He's quite capable, after all._

"_Charles_."

_BUT, if Ezra Thompson became Third Advisor, then he would be superior to Aurelia Huntsdon, who, 'by right,' has to become Second Advisor, because her family just HAS to be better than the Thompsons. Of course, if THAT happens, then the Thompsons' ally—which is another of the Huntsdons' mortal enemies and a great part of the military community—will launch a coup against me!_

"_Charles_, this is ridiculous now!"

_Damned flighty, no-good—_

Arianna shook her husband's arm sharply, startling him from his inner ranting. "What on earth is it?"

"For God's sake, stop worrying about those petty children!"

"Need I remind you that they are of the same class as you?"

"Class means nothing when you pick fights like street urchins."

"My dear Arianna, your tongue is sharper than usual today," he said, resting his chin on his hand.

"You noticed…despite your wonderful musings?"

"Do stop. Your flattery is making me blush." Arianna growled at him and folded her arms over her chest, only to lay them on her lap again. They sat in silence on the balcony of their quarters for a long time. Three-year-old Odysseus was in the garden below them, playing with some of the other nobles' children. Their parents and Gwendolyn sat in lawn-chairs not too far from where the children were playing. The Second Empress had finally recovered from childbirth enough to walk around, and had brought newly-born Guinevere with her on this warm day.

"Have you decided what to do yet?" Arianna asked quietly.

"What, about my advisors? No…not that I could without starting another civil war," he huffed.

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"What _were_ you talking about, then?"

"I was wondering if you had decided on a third Consort."

Charles snarled. "Don't tell me that the Court ropes you into pressing me to marry. I have enough of _their_ problems to deal with already."

"No, no, they didn't. I was asking for myself."

"Oh," he replied. "No, I haven't."

"I think that Helena woman would be a good choice," Arianna said. As First Imperial Consort, she was entitled to voice her opinion of her subordinates and offer her husband guidance as her considered each hopeful woman. The final choice, of course, would be his and his alone.

"Do you mean the Marchioness of Corvallis?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Why her?"

"She has blood ties to the Duke of Anacortes. Was he not the colonel who helped Britannia reach the northwestern coast of the continent?"

"He was, if I remember correctly."

"She is of some of the best blood on this continent, Charles. It's a fine match."

"You only say that because of your dislike of Gwendolyn."

"You aren't convinced?" she asked, ignoring him.

He sighed. "Not entirely, no. I have a few more women to speak with over the next few days."

"But the Court meeting is tomorrow."

"I know."

"You should make a choice then."

"I don't think I will."

"What of your advisors, then?"

"They'll be fine."

"You're waiting until the last possible moment to appoint advisors, aren't you?"

"But of course. Keeping the Court waiting for word of a third marriage will make them squirm even more," he replied with a sadistic grin.

"How very cruel!" she replied in mock awe.

"What can I say? I'm a cruel man."

* * *

The next day passed with a great deal of satisfaction on the emperor's part, for all of the nobles fidgeted and fretted at the news of still-empty positions within the advisory department.

"But, why have you chosen no one, Majesty?" one of the earls asked.

"Well, normally I _would_ have chosen replacements by now. However, I seem to be faced with feud after feud after feud, and if one noble is chosen, then his enemy who is already in the body of advisors will leave. And if _he_ leaves, then the treasurer will leave. I cannot have _that_ happen, can I?"

Arianna and Gwendolyn snickered from their thrones next to him as the earl gulped, probably knowing full well that his own family was guilty of being a player in some feud or other. Charles went on, "I am at a loss, really. _But_, if I must, I will make a choice by the end of the week."

The meeting progressed as usual after that—with more bickering amongst the nobles—and disbanded quickly. What was not expected was the family still seated in the room after the others had gone. "Do you have any further business with the emperor?" asked a guard.

"Yes, Sir," the elder of the two men replied. He and his family stood and took their place in front of the dais.

"And you are?" Charles asked.

"I am Troy Forester, Earl of Pomfret, Your Majesty," the man said.

"_Forester_?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"You name is familiar. Have you served in the Court at all?"

"Not I, Majesty, but my grandfather was a personal adjutant to the former Minister of War. My nephew Donald is a Lieutenant Colonel in the imperial army," he said, gesturing toward the younger man behind him.

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant Colonel Forester, Marquess of Bradford…I remember hearing of your exploits."

"Majesty," was all Donald said because the emperor had neither condoned nor objected to his "exploits."

"What brings you here?" As if he didn't know, eyeing the young blond woman of the family.

The elder woman spoke up. "Our daughter has yet to marry, Your Majesty, and we thought that you might consider taking her for your third wife."

_And so it continues_. "Her name?"

The young woman in question spoke up. "My name is Belinda Forester, Viscountess of Fulton and Countess of Hanover, Your Majesty."

While Gwendolyn said nothing, Arianna looked at her husband incredulously, seeing the gleam of interest in his eyes. Surely, he wouldn't think of choosing _her_? A woman of her status would be one of his _last_ Consorts, assuming she had enough influence to even be considered worthy of becoming his official wife. And that was only after he married as many elite noblewomen as possible! No, he wouldn't do this after choosing a _pilot_!

Charles could see Arianna's reaction out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore her. "I must say, I'm intrigued by your offer, Lord Forester." To Belinda, he added, "I personally invite you to tea tomorrow morning." The family bowed gratefully and sent innumerable "Thank yous" his way before they left. The emperor rose from his throne and stretched.

"Well, I do believe I solved both dilemmas," he said to himself.

"Have you?" Arianna asked tersely.

"Why, yes. I remembered that another relative of the Forester clan is vying for a seat in the advisory department. As far as I know, they have no ill will towards any other family, nor are they the target of another family's wrath. And she seemed like someone who would fit the Court's standards for a third wife." He walked down from the tiered dais and left through one of the side archways. Arianna and Gwendolyn followed, although the Second Empress did so only because the way to her private quarters and the others' current path were one in the same.

"Have you gone mad?!" the Arianna exclaimed.

Charles stopped and turned to face her. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" (Gwendolyn took the time to rush past them and vacate to the peace of her quarters.)

"You jump from Gwendolyn and I, who are both _Grand Duchesses_, to a woman who is a _Countess_ at most? What about the other qualified women who can offer better bloodlines?"

"Her blood is good either way, and it makes my life much easier. Or have you forgotten what I said not five minutes ago?"

"You'll further ruin the imperial line if you do this, Charles! 'Bad enough you married that Godforsaken pilot!"

"You just said she was an archduchess like you!"

"Do _not_ imply that she is equal to _me_, Charles! Anyone who fiddles about with a Knightmare Frame might as well be a commoner!"

"Whether you like my actions or not, it is of no concern to me. The final decision regarding marriage is the _regent's_ to make, not the First _Consort's_!"

Arianna turned away from her husband and stormed away, presumably to her quarters, leaving Charles to his own devices. He decided to inform the servants of his plans for the next day before he spoke to his remaining advisors.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough for inviting me to the palace, Your Majesty," Belinda said the next morning. Her blush was evident against her fair complexion.

"You needn't thank me," Charles replied. "But you must tell me why you seem so surprised to be here. Surely, you've been to brunches before?"

Well, no, she hadn't. Troy Forestan was his parents' second son, and was thus not privy to as many rights and privileges as his older brother. She herself was her parents' third daughter, heir to the Viscountcy of Fulton, and she had only become Countess of Hanover because her elder sister died of illness in childhood. She certainly hadn't been in a parlor as lavish as this one, either. She was sure she had never seen so much mahogany wood in one place at the same time—even the other high-ranking nobles were careful when purchasing mahogany pieces!

"Lady Forester?"

Belinda started. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Majesty! I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be so nervous. The Court isn't here to see any mistakes we may make."

"Ah…right, Majesty."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh…! Well, I _was_ surprised that you asked me here. I heard about the stampede of duchesses and marchionesses you had seen. I was sure you would laugh at my father when you heard his offer."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"I have cousins who are much better suited to being an Imperial Consort than I, Majesty. We are just shy of being at the bottom of Britannian nobility. It would mar the name of the Imperial Family, would it not?"

"Perhaps it would. But the decision is mine to make, so what does it matter to the rest of the Court?"

Belinda was taken off guard by this and said nothing as the emperor poured himself another cup of tea. He said, "You've grown quiet again."

Oh…well, I—"

Someone knocked on the wooden door and opened it slowly. "Your Majesty?" as servant called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The First Empress would like to speak to you."

"_Now_?"

Arianna shoved past the servant and marched over to her husband. Her heels echoed loudly in the guest parlor. "Yes, _now_."

Belinda had quietly pushed her chair back during the commotion, sensing that a fight was about to begin, and made to leave.

"Where are you going, Lady Forester?" Charles asked calmly, despite his wife's _I'm going to kill you slowly_ glare.

"I-I was going to leave so you and Her Majesty may speak in private."

"You may stay."

"With all due respect, Majesty, I cannot do that. I would be intruding if I stayed. I don't mind, really."

"Lady Forester—"

"I'll wait in the corridor, Majesty." She quickly curtsied and left the couple alone.

Belinda could not hear what was being said in the room, although the emperor's and empress' voices were raised in anger (Arianna's especially). After what seems like forever, the First Empress flung the door open, still glaring daggers at any_one_ and any_thing_. Since her first sight upon leaving the room was her husband's stricken guest, her blood boiled even more.

The eighteen-year-old cringed under the older woman's gaze and curtsied, if only to maintain her composure. She heard the twenty-seven year old empress snarl in disgust and storm away down the corridor. The servant who had announced her was nowhere in sight. _Lucky her._

Charles ventured out into the hallway and escorted Belinda back into the room, looking no less than winded from arguing with his wife.

"Perhaps I should leave, Majesty. I don't think I'm wanted here." It was an obvious thing to say, she knew—a blind man could have seen Arianna's hatred—but she had to leave with _some_ sort of an excuse.

"Nonsense! You'll do nothing of the sort." The woman gave up hope of leaving and sat down again. "Don't be frightened of my wife. She's normally quite tolerant."

_I doubt that_, she thought grimly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are a fine choice for Third Imperial Consort, and I'd like nothing more than to marry you. All I need is your word," he added.

Belinda figured enough scandal had resulted from this meeting—Arianna would no doubt tell the entire Court of his intentions. If she refused, she would ruin what little social standing her family had, and even her extended family would suffer, as well.

"I am honored to have been considered for this title, Your Majesty. I accept your proposal."

* * *

A week later, Belinda Forester took the title of Third Imperial Consort. During the ceremony, she dared to steal a glance in the other empresses' direction. Gwendolyn stood impassively next to Arianna below the dais with Guinevere in her arms (the little girl barely made a sound, surprisingly). Arianna herself had young Odysseus at her side. The woman was furious, absolutely livid, and looked as though she would leap onto the dais and stab the new empress through the heart.

As the minister finished his after-vows speech, Belinda noted then and there that going _anywhere_ near Arianna would be a bad idea. If she didn't stab her, the First Empress would probably force arsenic down her throat.

"To one and all assembled here, in the year 1985 Ascension Throne Britannia, I now present 98th Holy Britannian Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and Third Imperial Consort Belinda El Britannia!"


	7. Josephina Li Britannia

**Just as a general note, when you get towards the middle of this chapter, you'll see the word** Dvořák.** He was …Czech, if I'm not mistaken.****..****composer and I you pronounce his name Dvohr-zhak.**

**Also, a recent change: the actual list of Areas in the Britannian Empire has been online (apparently) for a while, whereas it was anybody's guess (including my own) what the other Areas were, beyond Japan and the Middle Eastern Federation. Since I had Brigitte in South America, which is actually Area 6, her title had to be altered.**

* * *

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 6: Josephina Li Britannia**

_Presenting Fourth Imperial Consort Josephina Li Britannia, a.t.b 1988_

"Did your brother truly wish to speak with me?" the pink-haired woman asked again.

"Yes, Josephina," Brigitte Zi Britannia replied with a laugh. "Goodness, you act as though this is forbidden!"

"Well, I—"

"'No need to reply, Josephina. You feel that one of my friends has no place meeting the emperor, right? Well, I may not be the Viceroy of Area 6 anymore, but I still have my right to use my sibling privileges. Therefore, you are allowed to attend a little gathering with me with no fear."

The woman named Josephina sighed and followed her best friend through the corridors of Pendragon palace. She had been very surprised when a steward had come up to the Second Princess and herself at their table in the garden with a message from the emperor. He had known that his younger sister was entertaining and wanted to meet the woman he had heard so much about.

"Where exactly are we going, Brigitte?"

"We're going to my brother's private garden," Brigitte replied. "Arianna, Gwendolyn, and Belinda will be there, too."

Josephina started. "What? They _will_?"

"Why, yes dear. He told me that he was going to try and have a normal lunch today."

"Normal?"

"Yes. Arianna _always_ ends up starting a fight between herself and Gwendolyn and Belinda."

"She does?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Charles will make sure she behaves herself."

"Does she dislike Lady Gwendolyn and Lady Belinda that much?"

"She always has. She hates Gwendolyn because she had the 'gall,' as she puts it, to be a Knightmare pilot. She hates Belinda because she's only a Countess at most, and thinks that Charles has somehow ruined the imperial family."

"Oh?"

"I don't see how," Brigitte went on. "The Court and the empire listen to him anyway."

The women reached the emperor's garden and waited at the gate as the steward went in and announced their arrival. When he came back for them, Brigitte led the way with Josephina tight on her heels. The large iron table had been moved into the shade of the awning above and covered with a light blue linen cloth. Three vases filled with flowers ran down its length. The servants had set up Gwendolyn's favorite white tea-set with gold trim and a light meal. All of the Empresses were seated at the table and turned when the two newcomers walked into the garden. Charles himself rose from his seat to greet her.

"Ah, my dear sister, you're just in time!" he said.

"Good afternoon, brother," Brigitte said with a curtsy. Her crimson gown gathered at her feet as she dipped low, and so too did Josephina's cream-colored gown.

Arianna glanced at her sister-in-law over the brim of her teacup. "Princess Brigitte."

Brigitte straightened and replied coolly, "Arianna." She had never truly liked her brother's first wife, and had only grown to despise her more as the Empress' temper had soured over the years. She took delight in seeing how flustered the woman became because she refused to use formal titles. Even now, the older woman's cup trembled as she seethed in fury.

"Hello, Princess Brigitte," Gwendolyn said kindly. Two year old Guinevere squirmed in her mother's lap at the sight of her aunt.

"And hello to you, too, Lady Gwendolyn." She smiled brightly at her niece and walked over to her. She kneeled to her level. "And how are you, First Princess?"

Guinevere squealed with delight and reached for Brigitte. Her mother let her slide into her aunt's arms grasp and smiled as the toddler giggled and played with the long locks of hair that fell around the woman's face.

"Odysseus would be here, too," Arianna remarked, "but he is still in the middle of his lessons."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. Perhaps I can see him later during his swordsmanship class," Brigitte replied offhandedly, more concerned with gently blowing into Guinevere's face to make her laugh.

Brigitte tried to give her back to Gwendolyn, but she wailed in protest, so she kept Guinevere in her arms and looked over at Belinda. "Hello, Lady Belinda. How are you feeling?"

The Third Empress blushed and rested her hand on her rounded belly. "I feel all right, thank you. I haven't been out of my room for quite a while, so it's nice to be here today."

Brigitte smiled warmly. She was glad to see the Empress again, too. She and Charles had struggled for three years to have children, as she had been in her room on bed-rest for the past two weeks after she had reported spotting to her physician. "It's good to have you with us again," she said. "You know Virgil and I would be happy to have you stay with us at the Villa for a while."

"Thank you, Princess. That's very kind of you, but I don't think I'll need to stay with you. My mother had promised not to fawn over me so much."

"Oh, I see," Brigitte laughed.

"So my dear sister," Charles said as he pulled out a chair. "How _is_ Virgil?"

Brigitte walked around the table and sat down, Guinevere in hand. "One moment, brother. I must introduce my guest before we go any further. As it is, we've ignored her."

Charles was taken aback. "Oh, of course! Please do so."

Brigitte looked at the pink-haired woman. "I would like all of you to meet Josephina Douglas, Duchess of Hammond." All eyes turned to her, and she curtsied again to hide her unease.

"A-Ah…it's an honor to meet all of you," she said. "Thank you for allowing me to be here in your private garden."

She remained this way for a few more breaths more before she felt a large, rough hand slip under her chin and raise her head up. She gasped slightly when she looked up into the eyes of the emperor.

"Come now, do not be so ill at ease," he said. "You are a friend of my sister, after all. It's all right to exercise some liberty."

"Ah…very well, Your Majesty," she replied softly.

"Good." Charles turned and waved at a waiting servant, who ran off and brought a chair for her and placed it between Gwendolyn and Belinda. Both women smiled a little as she settled into her seat.

After that, she sat there quietly and listened as the emperor, his sister, and the empresses discuss imperial issues. Brigitte, she noted, had no trouble acting as coolly to Arianna as the First Empress acted towards Gwendolyn and Belinda (and she sensed the same mutual hatred for Arianna in them).

A steward came into the garden with an urgent message for Charles, and the emperor regretfully excuse himself from the table. (He apologized most sincerely to Josephina, which did not go unnoticed by the other women at the table.) Arianna waited until he had gone before boldly getting up from the table with barely a word—only a cordial farewell to Josephina—and left the garden.

When she had gone, Gwendolyn flung a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I never thought I would see the day when she acted so amiably towards one of Charles' guests!"

Brigitte snorted. "Bah! She only acted that way because she thinks the 'damaged' imperial name will be restored now!"

Josephina soon learned that her rank had indeed saved her from Arianna's wrath, as had her lack of experience with Knightmare frames. She spent a lot of time with Brigitte at first, but quickly found herself at Belinda's side more and more often. "It's not that I don't like Gwendolyn, but she's rather distant and not very lively company," she'd said. Charles would join them when they sat outside in the garden, as well, and Josephina was soon torn between invitations from three different people!

* * *

A few months after that first fateful meeting, Belinda once again invited her new friend to the palace to have lunch. She wanted to celebrate her "last day of freedom" because her due date was less than two weeks away, and her physician was putting her back on bed-rest until the baby came. Gwendolyn and Brigitte were guaranteed to be there, and Arianna, Josephina suspected, would only attend to sustain her sense of pride.

She was surprised to see Brigitte's husband Virgil, Odysseus, Guinevere, and a strange young boy with flowing blond hair in the garden with the empresses.

Brigitte had not donned a gown today, opting for breeches, tall boots, and a simple blouse. Young Odysseus needed to practice for his swordsmanship lesson, and his aunt was always happy to help. His uncle Virgil added his bit of wisdom from the sidelines as he watched.

Josephina took her place next to Belinda as they watched Brigitte and Odysseus duel. Gwendolyn waved at her a little from her position next to Charles only a few feet away. Arianna was all smiles, but Josephina could see the rage burning in her eyes, and those very eyes were locked on Brigitte. She _hated_ her less-than-genteel lifestyle, and the very idea that she had decided to instruct her son, the First Prince, only seemed to make it worse.

"How long have they been at it?" she asked Belinda.

"'About an hour now," the Third Empress replied. "They're in the middle of the last match for the day, actually."

"So I missed most of it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, well," she sighed. "There's always next time around."

"You're in time for afternoon entertainment, though. The Court musicians are going to play."

"Oh good," she replied with a grin.

Brigitte and Odysseus ended their match and walked over to the rest of the group shortly after that. "My dear sister, you haven't lost your touch," Charles said.

"Well, I think I'm just about washed up. Your little boy has the makings of a star swordsman," Brigitte replied. "I think Virgil will have to take my place as his sparring partner soon."

"I don't know about that," her husband chuckled.

Arianna rose from her seat, having ignored them. "Come along, Odysseus. Let's get you freshened up."

"Yes, Mother," the boy said obediently.

She looked back at Brigitte over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to change as well, Princess?"

Brigitte deliberately blinked dumbly and looked at herself. "Oh, well you're right, of course, Majesty! As you wish." She grinned as the First Empress scowled and stormed away with her son right behind her.

Virgil shook his head. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

He leapt from his perch. "May I help you pick a gown?"

"Well, of course you may, my love. Come." Husband and wife walked away into the palace as the musicians walked into the garden with their instruments and music books.

"Shall we set up near the garden table, Majesty?" one woman asked the emperor.

"No, by the flowerbed," Charles replied. He turned to his guests. "Now then—"

"Ah, Majesty?" she went on.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped.

The woman curtsied quickly. "Forgive me for interrupting, Majesty, but I only meant to say that our cellist has fallen ill and cannot attend."

"What?"

"How can you play, then? You need a cello for the concertino," Belinda asked.

"We can make due, Majesty."

"But you can't take any of the cellists from the ripieni or you'll throw off the harmony," said Gwendolyn.

Josephina bit her lip and cleared her throat. "May I ask something of you, Majesty?"

All eyes shifted to the pink-haired duchess, and Charles replied, "You may."

"I can be the cellist in the concertino, Majesty. I've been playing since I was a girl."

The other musician brightened with hope, but the emperor was not so enthused. "Lady Douglas, you are one of my guests. I cannot possibly have—"

"Charles," Gwendolyn cut in. "I don't think it will hurt if she played the cello with the musicians."

"She does raise a good point, Charles," said Belinda.

The emperor sighed heavily. "So be it. Go find a cello for her."

The other woman beamed. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" She curtsied again and ran off to tell the rest of the musicians the news.

A cello was found and another chair was brought out for Josephina to use. All of the musicians were excited to have one of their emperor's entourage among them. The rest of the guests, now including Arianna, Odysseus, Brigitte, and Virgil, took their seats at the table. Josephina led the musicians into Corelli's "Concerto Grosso No. 1" and lunch was served.

The meal had barely begun when Charles became completely enamored by his sister's friend. Brigitte, for her part, could not help but notice, and thought of the day he had met Gwendolyn's older sister Vivian. _How predictable he is_, she thought.

The musicians played all of the "Concerti Grossi" and some of Vivaldi's work. They then divided their numbers to play chamber music from Dvořák. Josephina did not leave her spot until Charles _made_ her take a break and walk around the garden with him.

"You majesty, I was doing just fine," she insisted. "I didn't need to take a break."

"Lady Douglas, what kind of man would I be if I let you go on as you were? You fingers are so raw they are close to bleeding."

"Honestly, Majesty, I'm all right. It's not as bad as it looks."

Charles spun around on his heel and looked her in the eye. "Lady Douglas, this may come across as sudden to you, but I would like you to be my Fourth Imperial Consort."

"Majesty!" she exclaimed in surprise. "How…how can I marry you? I've only been visiting the palace regularly for a few months now!"

"And your point is…?"

"Majesty, shouldn't you…I mean, _we_…wait a while longer before—"

"No, I don't. You would be a perfect Consort. Do you not see all that you can bring to the Imperial Family? Belinda is as happy as can be now that you've come, and your talent for the cello! I was mesmerized immediately!"

Still reeling, Josephina stumbled back. "Well, I…I would…I would need some time to think about this, Majesty."

"One month."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have one month to think until your heart is content—"

"_What_?"

"—after which, I will rescind my offer."

_Yes, and ruin my family's name in the process, no doubt_, she thought. Her hands were pretty much tied, weren't they?

Since there was no room for such a mistake as refusing an imperial offer, Josephina was indeed roped into marrying Charles. In a.t.b. 1987, Josephina Douglas became Fourth Imperial Consort Josephina Li Britannia. The marriage followed the birth the long-awaited Second Prince, Schneizel El Britannia. The entire empire was ecstatic.

* * *

_**Just another quick word. I don't remember if I put this in the first time (sorry if I didn't), but within a Concerto Grosso, there is the **__concertino__**, consisting of 2 violins, 1 cello, and a harpsichord, and the **__ripieni__**, consisting of a small string orchestra (violins, violas, cellos, maybe a doublebass) and later including wind instruments (which, in the Baroque era, were recorders, clarinets, flutes, and some brass instruments).**_

_**Chamber music is an ensemble of musicians, with each part performed by one musician each (as opposed to several musicians playing Violin 1, Violin 2, Viola, Cello, etc). The focus is on the entire ensemble, rather than the individual player, and ensembles in and of themselves can be trios, quartets, quintets, sextets, septets, and octets. String trios (or any other group) are **__only__** for stringed instruments. If an instrument is replaced, names like "Piano Trio (a piano and two strings)" are used.**_


	8. Marianne Vi Britannia

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 7: Marianne Vi Britannia**

_Presenting Fifth Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia, a.t.b 1996_

"Who is this woman whom Charles has brought?" Arianna asked irritably, pacing back and forth.

"I think she's one of the Knights of the Round, Mother," seventeen year old Odysseus replied.

"She successfully demonstrated a third generation Knightmare Frame for Charles," Belinda added. "He invited her back her for a private feast to celebrate."

"Why does Father only want to talk to her?" Guinevere asked. "There are eleven more Knights to talk to."

"Who knows?" said her mother.

"He probably wants to celebrate the fact that there wasn't a single mishap during this test," Josephina ventured as she watched Schneizel and Cornelia play chess. "I heard that there have been several deaths while the engineers were designing the series."

"Maybe," the Second Empress replied with a shrug.

"Who gives a damn?!" Arianna exclaimed. "Do you three fail to notice key details so _easily_? He has direct contact with the Knights of the Round already, yet he has spent so much time observing this _one_ woman?! Do you not see that she probably has some agenda?!"

"I highly doubt _that_," Gwendolyn replied coolly. "If she has an agenda, as _you_ seem to think, then she could very easily have assassinated him _long_ ago. Why wait until now?"

"I agree with Lady Gwendolyn," Belinda said. "He might have just taken interest in her and decided to take her as his Fifth Consort."

"What the hell do you know, _Countess_?!" Arianna spat. "Of _course_ you want to defend her, Gwendolyn! You were a Pilot, too!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot I was supposed to become bitter when I became a Consort."

"You would be married to a beggar if Charles had not felt pity for you!"

Odysseus jumped up. "Mother, please don't do this again!" The First Empress forced herself to calm down (if only slightly) and lowered herself into a seat at the table.

At that moment, a steward opened the doors and announced the emperor's presence and that of his sister. He walked into the room proudly, with Brigitte and a woman with long black hair and blue eyes in tow.

"Ah, good, you're all here!" Charles said cheerfully.

"Hello, ladies," Brigitte said with a wave.

"It's about time!" Arianna said to her husband. "What on _earth_ have you been doing to cause such a delay?!"

The Knight answered for him. "His Majesty was showing me around the palace, Lady Arianna, and Lady Brigitte joined us when we reached the conference room."

The First Empress rounded on her. "I do no _ever_ remember addressing you!"

"Oh, I know that, Your Majesty. I thought I would take the burden upon myself and speak," she replied with a dazzling grin.

Arianna reeled away in shock, and the other Consorts gasped at this woman's audacity. Even Brigitte, who had made it her mission to antagonize the empress years ago, was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Majesty. Have I offended you?"

Arianna growled savagely. _As if she didn't know!_ To her husband, she hissed, "You call _that_ a Knight of Rounds…this disrespectful piece of shit a _Knight_?! What is the world coming to?!"

"I would think, Majesty, that it is coming to a point where high-ranking positions are accessible to people like me," the woman replied. She staggered back several steps when Arianna backhanded her, sending her heavy jewel-encrusted rings clanking to the ground. Brigitte and Charles were speechless, and the Consorts held onto their children as they tried to settle both their nerves and their own.

"Since you are so confident here, _Knight_, why don't you introduce _yourself_?"

"My name is Marianne Lamperouge-Vacompte, Knight of Six."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gwendolyn said slowly. "I hear that you had a smooth test-run of the latest third generation Knightmare Frame today."

"Oh, yes I did," Marianne replied. "I was glad the Knight of One chose me to pilot it."

"You didn't think he would?"

"No, not really. I thought he would pilot the Frame himself."

"Your family must be proud of your accomplishments," Josephina said.

"Well, they don't really know about my rank. I haven't had the chance to contact the farm and tell them." An uneasy silence followed. "Have I said something wrong?"

"The 'farm?'" Belinda asked.

"Is that what you call your estate?" Gwendolyn added.

"No. I'm a farmer's daughter, really, and I left to join the military when I was sixteen. I had to lie about my age, of course, but I worked my way up the military ladder until I was asked to join the Knights of the Round."

The piercing sound of fine crystal shattering on the ground startled everyone. Arianna stood motionless, considerably pale, surrounded by the remnants of her glass. Odysseus ran to her side. "Mother? Mother, what is it?"

"A commoner? You're a commoner?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Why, yes, Majesty," Marianne responded in good faith.

Arianna faced her husband. "I suppose this is all a joke to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked.

"You _must_ think this is all a game, Charles!" she bellowed. "This is, by far, the biggest mistake you've ever made! You brought a _commoner_ to the imperial palace, a _COMMONER_!! A worthless countess is ten-times better than a commoner!"

"Look—" he began.

"No, _you_ look! Look at the damage you're doing to this family! You are the emperor of a world power that has based its values on blood, yet you betray those values by associating personally with a commoner, who has the blood of cousins and siblings and God knows who else that have mixed over and over again for generations! I for one will have no further part in this! Should I be needed for anything, I will be at my villa! Good day to you, _emperor_!" The First Empress turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Mother, wait!" Odysseus cried as he ran after her.

Guinevere moved closer to her mother, and Schneizel and Cornelia clung to Josephina's gown. The other three empresses and Brigitte eyed their husband and the Knight warily. They could not help but feel betrayed, too. Here they had struggled to maintain their families' good names all their lives in whatever they did, yet this commoner had managed to charm her way into the emperor's graces by climbing into a Frame. Hell, _Vivian_ had not been able to do that, and she had been Brigitte's knight long before Marianne came along!

"Well then…have _you_ anything to add?" Charles asked quietly. He took their silence as a "No" and left. Marianne followed.

When they'd gone, the empresses let out long sighs of relief. Schneizel ran over to Belinda.

"I've never seen Lady Arianna so upset before," Guinevere said.

"Neither have I," Josephina agreed.

"Nor I," Belinda added.

"I haven't either," said Gwendolyn, "however…I do agree with her, and I _know_ the two of you do, as well."

Josephina and Belinda exchanged looks, and then looked at the Second Empress. She had balled her hands into fists and was trembling all over. Guinevere held her arm.

"How can he do this to us?!" she hissed.

* * *

"Damn that woman and her temper!" Charles growled as he trudged through the palace corridors. "I'm sorry about this, Lady Marianne."

"Do not apologize, Majesty. I would not have expected more from your wives when they met me."

"But you are a Knight of Rounds, for God's sake!"

"It is all right, Majesty, truly." She grinned ruefully. "People like her are my reason for fighting."

He stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean by that?"

"…May I tell you something, Majesty, something very personal?"

"Ah…you may."

"I wish to end conflict for good, Majesty. I want to eliminate those who participate in it, those who support it, those who cause it."

_Is she daft_? "But, how can you say such a thing when you're a Knight?"

"All part of my plan, as was putting _you_ on the throne."

An icy chill ran down his spine as unease tightened his chest. "_What_?"

"I was part of the resistance movement all those years ago. I was the one who injected those cart horses with a serum that would make them bolt, killing Priscilla and Annalisa, and I was the one who tripped your mother just as that cart was coming, all to weaken you father's resolve. Your brother's absence, while useful, was of no great concern, for I could have used _him_ just as easily as I used _you_."

"You…_monster_!"

"'Monster,' am I? Did you not tell your soldiers to kill Nines and Fives to conquer their land? What about the Sixes, hm? You are _no_ different than I!"

"I am _nothing_ like you!"

"Why, because I pushed a mother under a cart and you didn't?"

"You kill people as much as any other soldier! How do you expect to accomplish your goal when you yourself wage war?!"

"…Have you ever heard of…Geass?"

Charles gasped and reeled away. He'd thought that Victor had been joking when he'd talked about the "Power of the King" all these years. He'd said that it was an immense force that could bring about the end of their world as they know it bit by bit, if placed in the right hands, allowing one supreme being to become the creator of a _new_ world. "We could kill the gods if we wanted, brother," he'd said.

It was real…if this woman knew about it, then….

"What?" she asked. "'Shocked that I knew about it?"

"What…? How have you…?"

"With time, I can find a way to end the fighting and the misery. I know, too, that you are just the person to help me. You have a reason. Your mother was killed—"

"By _your_ hands!"

"Sacrifices must be made for the embitterment of the greater good! This empire functions based on that tenet! You of _all_ people know that!"

"Why should I trust you?"

She glared at him. "I can ruin your life as easily as I ruined your father's, and then find another who can help me."

"You're mad!"

"Then so are you! You dare to lecture me when your soldiers run around in different Areas and slaughter their way to victory?! You can't follow this empire's values any more than I can, and you know it! Your life as the Holy Emperor of Britannia has been a lie! If you help me, you can redeem yourself and begin again, at the very least!"

When Charles said nothing, Marianne went on, "It would help if I were to become a Consort. That way I could work with you in this endeavor more closely." His head snapped up. "Of course, I suppose I would have to bear children for you to keep up appearances. Such a sacrifice, but then again, such is life."

* * *

The next day, Charles called the entire Court together in the palace. The four empresses and their children stood beside him, icily regarding the Knight of Six as she stood with the other Knights of the Round in front of the dais. The princes and princesses waited for the meeting to begin nervously and the nobles muttered amongst themselves.

"_What could this mean_?"

"_Is the empire in danger_?"

"_It must be vital if His Majesty has called us here before scheduled Court meeting next week_."

Charles eventually rose from his seat and held up his hands for silence. "My Lords, Ladies, and other members of the Court, I know you are all concerned about the reasons for this meeting. I assure you that the empire is not under immediate threat." He inhaled deeply. "A few days ago, a third generation Knightmare Frame was successfully tested by one of the Knights of the Round…."

At this point, Marianne stepped out of formation and took her place at the top of the aisle, in plain sight. The other Knights looked on in surprise. Why would the emperor make mention of this at a Court meeting? Was it really _that_ big a deal?

"The Frame's pilot was Lady Marianne Lamperouge-Vacompte, Knight of Six. Due in part to her skill as a pilot and other recent events, I have decided to take her on as my Fifth Consort."

The other empresses, knowing the truth of her background, watched in horror as the Court started to congratulate the newly-engaged couple. They had _no idea_!

"Stop! Stop this!" Arianna shouted, lurching forward and standing in front of her husband. "Stop clapping all of you, this instant! This woman should not be encouraged!"

The Knight of One voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What do you mean, Majesty? She is a Knight—"

"A Knight who is a _commoner_!" The entire Court gasped all at once. "That's right, a commoner! While all of you have slaved away to marry well and secure you families' place, this _street trash_ has managed to work her way into your emperor's bed!"

"That's enough, Arianna!" Charles hissed.

"Be quiet! You have authority in title, but you have no honor! You sicken me!" With that, she left the main hall.

The Court wasn't sure of what to do now. They could leave as well, but did they want to risk their status in doing so?

An older man stepped into the aisle and proudly stood next to Marianne. "On behalf of my family, I, Lord Ruben Ashford, wish nothing but happiness for His Majesty and Lady Marianne!"

There was a pause, after which the Court offered their applause (though it was considerably less enthusiastic than the first time).

From the shadows, Victor watched Marianne beam with triumph. _This woman will have to answer to me if she thinks she can use my brother for her own plans._ I_ will be the one who helps Charles kill the gods_, not her! _I swear it!_


	9. Gabriella La Britannia

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 8: Gabriella La Britannia**

_Presenting Sixth Imperial Consort Gabriella La Britannia, a.t.b 1996_

The marriage between Charles and Marianne Lamperouge-Vacompte, Knight of Six, was held a few days later. The ceremony proceeded normally, although the First Empress was absent. Not even Arianna's pride make her attend. What honor had she, as far as she was concerned, when commoners could marry monarchs? She had retreated to her family's estate, leaving her husband and her life behind. Odysseus stayed in Pendragon, but he had been crushed by what had happened.

The Court was divided between families who, like the Ashfords, supported the commoner, and those who opposed them. Some threatened to rebel after a common woman had weaseled her way into the imperial family.

"You've put yourself in quite a situation, brother," Victor said to the emperor.

Charles stopped pacing to glare at his twin. "Did you appear to remind me of that?"

"No, but I take some enjoyment in doing so." What little humor that had been in the boy's eyes disappointed. "Just what do you expect to accomplish with this woman, Charles?"

"She knows about Geass, V.V. She might be able to—"

"Do you honestly believe that she can help?"

"It's only been three days since the wedding. Give it some time."

"We've wasted enough time, what with your duties here and my duties at the Directorate. We can't wait for _her_, as well."

"I have to disagree with you."

"Then you will come to regret it," he hissed.

Charles met his brother's gaze, searching for an answer to the questions burning in his mind. Had he meant that more than the empire would suffer? Or would his family be hurt directly? When he found nothing, he returned to his pacing. He had to figure out how to quell the Court's anger, to "redeem" his now tarnished name.

"You could always marry someone else," Victor mused.

"What?"

"Well, you have five Imperial Consorts."

"Yes."

"You also have a whole hoard of women who you married by proxy, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why not consider one of the more high-ranking women as your sixth wife? If they have a son, by you of course, then that would make naming the Third Prince easier, wouldn't it?"

Charles considered it. True enough, he _had_ married quite a few archduchesses and duchesses in a by proxy arrangement. He had also been closely involved with a few of them. There had to be a son in the mix somewhere. And it _would_ give the Court a reason to cool down and produce a third male heir all at once. How convenient for him.

* * *

"Lady Davidson," a maid said quietly, "His Majesty has come to visit you."

"Has he? Show him in, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." The servant turned away from her mistress and quickly walked back to the door to the parlor. She opened is and stepped back as Charles strode into the room. "Good day, Majesty."

"Odessa?" Lady Davidson said to the maid.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Bring my son here, please."

"Right away, Ma'am." She curtsied quickly and closed the door behind her.

The woman looked up at the emperor over her music stand. "This is a bit of a surprise, Charles."

"I'm sorry to barge in on you, but I have an urgent request."

"Oh? Would this have anything to do with your recent marital woes?"

"Perceptive as always, Gabriella."

The blonde grinned up at him wryly, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Gabriella Davidson, Duchess of Delmar and of Thurmont, had been one of Charles' lovers for a few years now, one of many who had been married to him by proxy. She was known by almost everyone in the Court as a master violinist, and her entire family was renowned for the musicians and composers it had produced over the years. Intelligent, artistic, beautiful, and witty, Gabriella had been one of the first women to be considered for the marriage arrangement. Her family's influence rivaled that of the Ashfords and other families. For that very reason, Charles had come here to speak with her.

And she had a son to boot.

"So, what about Marianne Lamper—I mean, Marianne Vi Britannia—has brought you here, Charles?"

The emperor took a seat opposite her. "Well, I'm sure you know about the firestorm that has been unleashed over this whole event."

"I do," she said. "I was at the Court meeting when you announced your engagement."

"I see…."

"_And_ I've heard a lot of rumblings since then, as well. Many families have threatened to take up arms at this injustice." She picked up her violin and idly plucked a few strings.

"Ah."

"What I _don't_ understand, however, is what any of this has to do with your visit today," she said without looking up.

"Well…as you know, you are one of my most influential consorts, even though you hold no official title as my wife."

"I suppose you can say that."

"For that reason, you are a viable candidate to _become_ my official consort."

Gabriella lifted her head and held his gaze. "'Beg pardon?"

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "You can become Sixth Imperial Consort, Gabriella, and our son can become and Imperial Prince."

"What good would that do? Marianne is _Fifth_ Empress, and I would be the Sixth. She still outranks me."

"Untrue."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Marianne would _not_ outrank you. True, she would have been a Consort before you. _However_, you are _already_ married to me, albeit by proxy, while she was not. _And_ you hold two duchies in your own right while she had _nothing_. Her title as a Knight does not change that."

Gabriella plucked her violin's strings while she thought about it. "…And what of Clovis?"

"What?"

She looked up again. "What of Clovis? Will her children take precedence over him?"

"Gabriella, I just finished telling you how influential you are. You know the Princes' and Princesses' titles are based on their mothers' ranks—"

"Belinda is only a countess—"

"But she had had uncles and brothers and other past relatives who served the empire in the military and in committees. She herself may not be influential, but her family itself is very well known. _That_ is why Schneizel is Second Prince."

"And Clovis?"

"My first born is Odysseus, then Guinevere, then Schneizel, and then Cornelia. Clovis is three now, three years younger than Cornelia. He is the perfect age to be Third Prince."

There was a knock on the door, followed by the maid's voice. "Ma'am, I'm here with Master Clovis. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes," Gabriella replied. The door fully opened and three year old Clovis Davidson walked into the room. He climbed into the seat next to his mother and settled against her. "Hello, my sweet," she said. Charles smiled at the boy as he himself smiled up at his mother. He was still grinning when she looked back at him, gently running her fingers through her son's hair.

"Have you considered anyone else for this?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"I see."

"I assure you that you and Clovis will be treated well in Pendragon."

"Even with Arianna in a rage?"

"She's left the palace."

"She really _did_ leave, then?"

"Yes."

"And here I'd thought that it had been a bluff." Clovis tugged on her sleeve. "What is it, dear?"

"I think he wants you to play," said Charles. "You usually do when I visit. Isn't that right, my boy?"

Clovis nodded vigorously, earning a laugh from both adults. Gabriella found the bow for her violin and opened to a page in her music book. "Do you have any requests, Charles?"

"No, no. Choose away."

"All right." She found one of the solos in her violin concertos book and started to play. Both Clovis and Charles watched in complete admiration as her fingers danced along the strings. The emperor could imagine both Gabriella and Josephina playing together during ceremonies and private parties.

Clovis eventually dozed off after a morning of playing with his cousins, perfectly nestling into the seat. His mother slowly put the violin away and rang the bell for a servant. The same maid answered the call and gently carried Clovis away to his room.

When they were alone again, Charles asked, "Have you thought about my offer, Gabriella?"

"Yes, I have," she replied.

"And?"

"…When were you thinking of having the wedding?"

* * *

The wedding date was set for two weeks ahead, leaving sometime between the new Knight of Eight's induction ceremony and the wedding. Gabriella visited the palace a few times before that to explore the grounds and her new living quarters. On one of her last trips before the wedding, she brought Clovis along with her.

He loved sitting on what would be his mother's new bed, for this had sheets made of expensive linen rather than the ones they had at home. And the bed was much higher off the ground than the ones he was used to, so that made it even more fun.

"You'll have a garden to sit in and draw," Gabriella was telling him. "That is, when you aren't playing with you brothers and sisters."

Someone knocked on the door, which caused mother and son to jump a little. A woman with flowing pink hair stood in the doorway with a young girl at her side.

"Oh, hello," Gabriella said. "We haven't disturbed you, have we?"

The other woman tipped her head. "We?"

Gabriella looked at the bed, only to find that Clovis had disappeared. "Where on earth…?" She stopped when she felt a pull on her gown. The boy had somehow managed to dart off of the bed and run behind her without making a sound. "Clovis, come out from behind me. It's all right." He stepped into view, but he still clung to her leg.

"So that's young Clovis, hm?" the other woman asked kindly. "He _is_ as handsome as Charles said he was."

"Thank you."

"I am Josephina Li Britannia, and this is my daughter Cornelia," she said.

Gabriella curtsied. "Good afternoon, Majesty. I wasn't expecting a visit from you so soon, especially since the wedding is still two days from now."

"I wanted to welcome you here," Josephina replied.

"What brings you here, Majesty?"

"I thought I would let Cornelia show Clovis around and introduce him to the rest of the children."

Gabriella looked at her son. "Would you like that?" He said nothing. "Go on now. You'll have fun." Cornelia smiled at her half-brother and gestured that he follow. He did so with one last look at his mother.

"Bring Clovis and the others to the east garden, Cornelia," Josephina called after them. "That's where we'll be."

"Yes, Mother," replied the magenta-haired girl before running off with Clovis.

Her mother turned back to Gabriella. "The other children are very nice. He'll get along with them, I'm sure."

"That's good. He was nervous about meeting them all day yesterday."

Josephina chuckled. "And now it's time to introduce you to the others. Come."

Without Arianna sulking during the gathering, Gabriella immediately found that the atmosphere was warm and inviting, even though Marianne was present. She had to wonder, though, why that was after all that had happened. Then again, duchess marrying the emperor right after a commoner married him would make anyone happy, wouldn't it?

Her suspicions were proven correct two days later at the wedding, when the entire Court was ecstatic for her as she was named Sixth Imperial Consort Gabriella La Britannia and her son was named Third Prince Clovis. No one mentioned Marianne, not even the old biddies of the Court who loved to gossip.

What made her uneasy, however, was the Fifth Empress' unnervingly cheerful smile. It was so kind, so happy, and so amiable that it _had_ to be a fake. It had to be a mask for her true self, it just had to be. Why else would she be all smiles as the woman who was brought into the Imperial Family to erase the shame she had brought beamed in her white wedding gown?


	10. Antonia Le Britannia

**I'm going with my one source that states that Carine's mother bore a son named Cassius before the Fifth Prince was born, just to be safe and not exclude anyone.**

* * *

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 9: Antonia Le Britannia**

_Presenting Seventh Imperial Consort Antonia Le Britannia, a.t.b 2000_

"I suspected that it would come to this," the red-headed woman said. "But I never thought you would come to _me_ when you made your move, Charles." She chuckled a little when she frowned.

"This is a very serious matter, Lady Ellens."

"Charles, I have been married to you for a few years now. By proxy or not, I think you have a right to call me by my first name."

"Antonia…. You knew I would seek out another Consort?"

"Yes, Charles, I did, and I knew you'd seek another heir, too. You married Gabriella after you married Marianne, so it follows that you would want to marry now that Marianne had borne a son. And you made Clovis a Prince, so you with to do the same to Cassius."

It was true. Lelouch Vi Britannia had been born just two months ago, though the Imperial Family had managed to keep it quiet until a maid blabbed their secret to an undercover reporter. Now Charles had to deal with the Court screaming about the fact that he hadn't given any of his other wives the chance to bear a child before her. The only thing that had kept them from flat-out rebelling was the lack of a female heir—Lelouch could not be given a title until a Third Princess was born…nor could Cassius, for that matter.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Antonia. "What do _not_ understand, however, is why you came to _me_."

"You're a Duchess—"

"—of a rather small duchy, Charles. My family is not very affluent as a result. What rank could I possibly achieve?"

"Is it not enough to have higher status than Marianne?"

"Oh, please, I could care less about her! You had your reasons, I'm sure, but that's _your_ business, not mine. Either way, the simple fact is that I will be two full positions lower than her in your line of wives. My rank does not erase that fact."

"Your reaction to Marianne is very refreshing."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, it's just that…most people hardly want to hear her name, never mind talk about her."

"Can you blame them? They are the elite of our empire, yet a commoner—"

"The decision was mine to make!"

"Yes, it was, but do you think that will stop them from complaining about her? How can you expect of them?"

"I am the emperor, damn it! When I make a decision, it is final, no questions asked!"

"That's a nice theory, Charles, but if you want to make it a reality, you're going to have to tighten the reins a bit."

He looked at her incredulously. "How can you as a duchess of Britannia say that?"

"I say it quite easily, because I know the difference between fact and illusion. And the fact is…you'll _never_ convince the Court to abandon its hatred of Marianne. Never."

"I don't believe this…."

"Well, no one's forcing you to do so," she said. She poured herself a cup of tea. "And no one's forcing you to stay here, either. You can leave if you so choose, because it another fact that there are a slew of other noblewomen who are itching to marry up from the Imperial Harem. It makes no difference to me, really." Charles said nothing; she managed to drink half of her tea in silence. "So, what say you, Majesty?"

He started to laugh, at first in disbelief, and then in general good humor. "How much time do you need before you come to Pendragon?"

She smirked. "Give me two days."

"_Only_ two days?"

"Please! It's still early in the day," she said dismissively, reaching for the brass bell on the table. "I can start giving out directions today and be mostly packed by tomorrow."

"I hope I can only prepare the minister and the rest of the wedding committee by then," he said after she rang the bell.

"Well, _that_ is refreshing."

"What is?"

"Usually _you_ keep the _wives_ off guard with short engagements. Now, I've turned the tables on you." To the steward, she said, "have the staff prepare my things. I will be going to the palace in two days for a wedding ceremony."

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed and quickly left the room.

"Won't the staff be upset when you tell them that they'll be running the house without your guidance?"

"No, I don't think so. Besides, the head servant, Julius, is very capable. He'll make sure this estate is well-kept for my vacations from the palace."

"It may be a while before you have the chance to leave."

"I think the staff can manage. They'll have to. It wouldn't do well for them to let a Consort 's private estate fall into disrepair would it?"

* * *

The maid gently knocked on her mistress' door and waited for an answer. "Enter!"

To her charge, the maid said, "Please wait here a moment while I inform my lady of your arrival."

"All right."

The maid opened the door and stepped inside. "Lady Marianne, the Seventh Empress is here to see you."

"Let her in, then."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She ducked back into the hallway and gestured to Antonia that she was allowed to enter the room. "Lady Antonia Le Britannia, Majesty."

"Thank you, Connie."

"You're welcome, Majesty."

"Connie, leave the door open, if you please."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She curtsied and went away down the corridor.

Marianne looked up at Antonia from her seat next to her son's bassinet, casting her eye over the woman's long, blood-red hair and light blue gown. "I'm surprised to see that you've come to visit me, Lady Antonia."

"My ego is not so fragile as the others'," the Seventh Empress replied. "I have enough humility to visit a recent mother." She pointed to another chair. "May I?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

Antonia slowly lowered herself into the chair, adjusting the flowing satin around her legs. "I noticed that were not at the ceremony, Lady Marianne. Were you not feeling well?"

"Oh, no, I just decided not to attend," the Fifth Empress replied.

"I see."

"It's nothing personal, you see, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Court's sneering remarks."

"I can understand," the Seventh Empress said. "The aristocracy has tried to slander you every chance it got for the last few years."

"Well, it wasn't so much about what they would say about _me_. I didn't want them to say anything about my Lelouch." At that, she gazed at her two month old son as he lay sleeping in the bassinet.

"Well, I can understand even more, then," Antonia said sincerely. "I loathe to think of some of the things they've said about Cassius."

"If they did say anything, I would have stopped the entire wedding."

"You would have?"

"Yes. I think I'm still in enough shape to pilot a Frame. It wouldn't be difficult to stop the wedding."

"…A Knightmare Frame?"

"Certainly. It would live up to its name if it scared the Court into being humble, wouldn't it?"

"Well…I suppose it would."

"That's the beauty of it."

"Ah-ha, I see," Antonia replied. _How very quaint_.

"So tell me…."

"Yes?"

"Why did you really come here?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You couldn't possibly have come here out of good will."

"And why couldn't I?"

"No noblewoman would visit a commoner without some ulterior motive, whether or not her ego is as fragile as others'."

"I may only be the Seventh Empress, Lady Marianne," she spat, "and you may be Fifth, but that gives you no right to act like a shrew! If anything, that's Arianna's job!"

"Well, far be it for me to use what little authority I have now—"

Antonia rose from her seat. "Save your worthless sap-story, Marianne! I came here of my own free will to _try_ to extend a kind hand to you, but if you want to dig yourself further into isolation, be my guest! I won't try to 'deceive' you anymore!"

She whirled around and bustled through the door, leaving Marianne to try and comfort her fussing son…not that she cared at this point.

She was still fuming when Charles came to visit her in her rooms later on. "I heard that you went to see Marianne today."

"Yes, I did, and it is the last time that I do so!"

"What? Why? I thought you didn't care about her origins."

"I _didn't_," she snapped, "but I realize now that her origins have not granted her the gift of gentility! She somehow had the idea that I could not possibly visit her without my own agenda!"

"How can you say that—?"

"She _told_ me, Charles! She _told_ me! _She_ told _me_ that _I_ had an ulterior motive for visiting her!"

"Come now—"

"No, _you_ come now! I was willing to overlook her low status because this woman could not get a break, but all of my sympathies flew out of my mind when you precious Knight of Eight had the gall to _tell me what I was thinking_! Do you not understand that?!"

"Antonia, I understand your anger—"

"Good! Then you'll understand my fervent wish that she has some horrible accident and blows into millions of pieces! And then her _son_ can learn to be a gentleman, at the very least!"

"Hold your tongue!"

Antonia grabbed a vase on a nearby table and whipped it at the emperor, water and flowers and all. He barely managed to duck out of the way. "You _dare_ to defend her?! If one of your other wives tried to act in such a manner, she would be the victim of your wrath! O, but not Marianne! Not poor common, oppressed Marianne!"

"No one forced you into this! You could have said 'No' to my offer!"

"Don't turn my own words against me!"

"You could have said 'No!'"

"And for what, a ruined reputation?! If _Marianne_ had said 'No', she wouldn't lose a _thing_! No, everything works perfectly for her!"

"It's only been two days. You can leave—"

"No, I _won't_ run like a coward. I'll take solace in the fact that my children will be of better rank than Lelouch Lamperouge-Vacompte. Now get out of my quarters!"

"Antonia—"

"Out!" She brandished another vase, threatening to try and get better aim on him, this time. Charles tried to maintain his composure as best he could as he retreated from the Seventh Empress. "Damn that woman!" she growled to herself. "She doesn't have the authority to act that way, former Knight of Eight or not!"

"You won't have to worry about anything," someone said form the doorway. Antonia looked up and saw Arianna leaning against the doorframe, grinning wickedly. "I have a juicy piece of news that both you and the Court will enjoy."

"…Do you, Lady Arianna?"

"Oh, yes." She left her spot and walked over to the Seventh Empress. The broken pieces of porcelain crunched under her shoes. "I have contacts here in the palace, and the physician has informed me that Josephina Li Britannia is pregnant…"

"She _is_?"

"…With a girl."

"How am I to enjoy that? Lelouch—"

"—is the son of a commoner. He would not be given the title of Fourth Prince. No, that honor will belong to…Cassius Le Britannia."

"What?"

"You heard correctly. Cassius will be named Fourth Prince after Josephina gives birth. It'll be a bit odd because Cassius will be older than the Third Princess, but—" Here, she chuckled. "—stranger things have happened in this family."


	11. The Rest of the Brood

**I do not own Sunrise's/CLAMP's property.**

**Britannia's Ladies**

**Chapter 10: The Rest of the Brood**

_Ascension Throne Britannia 2003_

It had nearly been three years since Antonia Ellens became a Consort. Josephina had given birth to Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia earlier in 2003, making Antonia's son Cassius Fourth Prince. Charles had chosen Galiana Edwards (now Galiana Uo Britannia) to be his Eighth Consort. Her eldest child, Genevieve, was named Fourth Princess. That left the next male title up for grabs. The Court dreaded it, because Lelouch could easily be given that title. The Ashford family had rallied behind Marianne and Lelouch in support, and had somehow managed to get some of the lower-ranked families to join them. They had promised to raise hell for this insult at the next Court meeting…and they did.

"But how _can_ Lelouch Vi Britannia be Fifth Prince," a brazen young noblewoman asked aloud to all assembled, cutting off Ruben Ashford's rant, "when I have already become Consort and brought my own son, who was born a full five years before him, with me?"

Ruben's face reddened. "Who are you to say such a thing?!"

The woman with blazing grey eyes and thick brown hair lifted her hand, flashing a gleaming wedding band. The entire Court gasped. "I am Claudia Zimmer, Marchioness of Caldwell and of Elizabeth, but I will be from here on known as Claudia Ae Britannia, Ninth Imperial Consort!"

"_What_?!"

"And my _son_," Claudia went on in and even louder voice, "shall be known to you as Fifth Prince Emmanuel Ae Britannia! And you, Ruben Ashford, and all of your allies can thank the Britannian Court for this, for though they are shocked, they have had the decency to refrain from opposing me! At least they know what they are doing!"

"Bastards, every single one of you, bastards!" Ruben exclaimed. "Do you not care for the fact that this woman's son has been waiting for the title he rightfully deserves for three years now?! And what of the daughter she now carries?! How long will you make her wait, _ten_ years?!"

"However long it takes, it doesn't matter, for even her daughter will lose the title of Fifth Princess to Antonia's daughter," Galiana said from her throne. "And then my son Haydn will become Sixth Prince."

"What?"

"Don't stand there and act surprised, old man! When my family fell into disrepair, I lost my rights to the Duchy of Ithaca, which was intended to be handed on to my son. He does not have the same social standing as Genevieve, but he still has a _hell_ of a lot more than you Lelouch, and he rightfully deserves to be Sixth Prince!"

And that was that, as far as the rest of the Court was concerned, and the meeting adjourned. The Ashfords and their allies were furious, to say the least, that Lelouch had just been passed over not _once_, but _twice_…in one day. The Fifth Empress herself, oddly, was not upset. That could either have been because she was pregnant and therefore wanted to refrain from overtaxing herself, or, more likely, it was because she would poison the Empresses and their children later in their sleep.

While Marianne's followers fumed and cursed and plotted the ultimate revenge against the Court, the most senior leader of that very enemy met to plot an insidious plan of their own. Around a large, round table sat the most influential family leaders in the entire Britannian Court: Lady Edwards, Lady Chekhov, Lord Carlisle, Lord Cromwell, Lord Stolz, and Lord Zacharias, the so-called "High Nobles."

"Well, Lords and Ladies," said Lord Carlisle, "let us begin."

"I have a record of all births with me," Lady Edwards said.

"Be so good as to read it."

She opened a leather-bound notebook and turned a few pages. "First Prince Odysseus, born a.t.b 1981; First Princess Guinevere, born a.t.b 1985; Second Prince Schneizel, born a.t.b 1988; Second Princess Cornelia, born a.t.b 1990; Third Prince Clovis, born a.t.b 1993; Third Princess Euphemia, born a.t.b 2001; Fourth Prince Cassius, born a.t.b 1994; Fourth Princess Genevieve, also born a.t.b 1994; Fifth Prince Emmanuel, born a.t.b 1996."

"And the Fifth Princess is days away from being born," added Lady Chekhov. "That will make Haydn Edwards the Sixth Prince."

"I don't know why Galiana worried," said Lord Cromwell, "when she's related to you, Anne."

"She is not part of my family's main bloodline," Lady Edwards replied. "But it's irrelevant. Right now, we had to decide what to do about Marianne and her whelps."

"We cannot have Lelouch and his sister become Seventh Prince and Princess," muttered Lord Zacharias. "They would still be too close to the throne for comfort. But there's the age to consider, too."

"What do you mean?" asked Lady Chekhov.

"Well, by now, Odysseus is…twenty-two, Guinevere is eighteen, Schneizel is fifteen, Cornelia is thirteen, Clovis is ten, Euphemia is only _nearly_ three—"

"So?"

"—then Cassius is nine, and Genevieve is eight. The Fifth Princess is due any day, Emmanuel is eight, Haydn is seven…. Do you see how the ages skip around?"

"Then we might as well continue the pattern, eh? We'll just find a few more low-ranking noblewomen from the Imperial Harem who have children to marry His Majesty. That way Lelouch and his sister will not be able to do anything with the throne."

"But who shall we choose?"

"Well," Lord Stolz said, "I can think of one woman."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She is part of a family that's affiliated with the Zimmer family, the Countess of Atlanta."

"You mean Adelia?" Lady Edwards asked.

"Yes."

"She's perfect, and she has three children to boot."

"The eldest two being twins, am I correct?" Lord Cromwell asked.

"Yes, you're correct, one boy and one girl. They can be Seventh Prince and Princess."

"What of the Sixth Princess?"

"Susannah Williams can marry His Majesty, and her daughter Arabella can take the title," Lord Zacharias said.

"Noelle Barquois' daughter can be Eighth Princess—"

"Why don't we settle which child becomes what later?" Lady Edwards suggested. "Let's just decide on the noblewomen for now."

The other High Nobles agreed, and they set to work naming several countesses, viscountesses, and baronesse in the Imperial Harem who had already given birth. In the end, they chose eight more women and nine more children. They then placed the children in order by their ages and their mothers' ranks. When they were done, they sat back in their seats.

"I think that will do," Lord Cromwell said.

Lord Carlisle mused, "We will need to inform the families and His Majesty of this."

"Why inform His Majesty?" Lady Chekhov asked.

"We _must_ tell him!" Lord Cromwell exclaimed.

"No, we mustn't. He'll only tell us that he cannot take another Consort after Susannah William's daughter becomes Sixth Princess. H e would make Lelouch and his sister Seventh Prince and Princess anyway."

"We have to make it seem as though they came to him of their own will," Lord Zacharias pointed out.

Lady Edwards grinned. "That won't be too difficult. I'm sure they'll be willing to pretend."

The slim white phone on the side table began to ring, and Lady Chekhov got up to answer it. "Hello? ….…. What news? ……….. She _did_? …….. _Really_? ….. Oh, that's— …….That's wonderful! ……… What day? …….. All right, then. I'll tell them. …….. Thank you." She laughed gaily as she hung up.

"What is it?" Lord Carlisle asked.

She whirled around. "Lady Antonia is in the final stages of labor." The others gasped.

"When did it all start?" Lord Zacharias asked.

"Around three in the morning today," she replied, "and she's been in labor for about ten hours now. Soon, we will have ourselves a Fifth Princess."

"When will she be named?"

"In six weeks on the twelfth. Haydn will be named then, too."

"That means we have a little time to contact the noblewomen," Lord Cromwell said.

"Correction: we have time today to contact them," Lord Carlisle argued. "We have a little time to set up marriages."

"Just as we did with Claudia Ae Britannia," Lady Edwards added with a smile. "That'll teach Marianne Lamperouge-Vacompte to forget her place!"

* * *

"My Lords and Ladies," the Imperial Minister said to the Court, "by the power and grace of God, and by the authority of His Majesty the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia…" He took the newborn girl from Antonia and held her up. "…I hereby name this child as the Fifth Imperial Princess of Britannia, Carine Le Britannia!"

The entire Court exploded into overjoyed cheers and claps. The new baby began to cry after having her sensitive ears assaulted by all the sudden noise, so Antonia gave her to the governess and watched as she was taken away.

"And, and," the Minister went on. "I also have with me who must be given honor, as well." He waved to two women and their children off to the sides, and they walked up onto the dais. He spoke of the violet-haired woman first. "I have here Galiana Uo Britannia, Eighth Imperial Consort and mother of Fourth Imperial Princess Genevieve Uo Britannia. With the birth of Fifth Princess Carine, I hereby name Lady Galiana's son, Haydn Uo Britannia, as the Sixth Imperial Prince of Britannia!" More applause followed until the Minister held up his hands for quiet. A woman with dark green hair now stepped forward and stood next to him with her daughter.

"Here I have Lady Susannah Williams. A few days ago, His Majesty came to me with this woman at his side, asking me to bestow my most divine authority on a union. I gladly do so, and I am pleased to say that I now present to you, the Britannian Court, Tenth Imperial Consort Susannah Ul Britannia and her daughter Arabella, Sixth Imperial Princess of Britannia!"

The Court eventually died down, after what seemed like an eternity of clapping, and Ruben Ashford stood and addressed his peers. Those who opposed his support of Marianne (the majority of the nobility) groaned aloud.

"_Here it comes!_"

"_You'd think he would save his breath for a Court meeting, at least_!"

"_Or give up and spare all of us_!"

"_But that would make sense_!"

"I think that this has gone on long enough!" the Ashfords' leader bellowed. "You have your Sixth Prince and Princess now! Give Lelouch Vi Britannia the title he deserves!"

Lady Chekhov took this moment as her cue and lurched forward. "Oh, but we have, Lord Ashford. Were you not informed?"

"What are you playing at, woman?" he snarled.

"I am playing at nothing, merely following the bylaws of our most beloved empire!" She took a small stack of parchment form her adjutant, who had swiftly come forward to do as he'd been told, and handed it to the Minister.

He sifted through them. "These are letters of marriage proposals from noblewomen in the Harem!" The Court gasped.

"That's right," Lady Chekhov said. "Eight more noblewomen have offered themselves to His Majesty as his wives, and every single one of them has been approved by myself and my fellow High Nobles. Those pages are perfectly legitimate."

"What are you _doing_, Ekaterina?!" Ruben cried.

"What am I doing? Why, I'm doing what you and your little faction over there asked: I am giving Lelouch Vi Britannia his proper title." She took the papers from the Minister and gave them to Ruben. "Read them! To the entire Court, read them!"

"Ah…well…all right…. '_To the Court of the Holy Empire of Britannia, I, Adelia Zorn, Countess of Atlanta, member of His Majesty Charles Zi Britannia's Imperial Harem, do offer myself to His Majesty as his Eleventh Imperial Consort, thus making my twin children Helios and Selene Zorn, born in the year 1997 Ascension Throne Britannia, the Seventh Imperial Prince and Princess of Britannia, respectively. I do also offer my daughter Callista Zorn, born in the year 1999…as the Tenth Imperial Princess of Britannia._

'_Elysia Montclaire, Countess of Albany…do offer myself…as his Twelfth Imperial Consort, thus making my son Dominique Montclaire, born in the year 1998…Eighth Imperial Prince of Britannia._

'_Noelle Barquois, Countess of Quebec…do offer myself…as his Thirteenth Imperial Consort, thus making my daughter Vivienne Barquois, born in the year 1998…Eighth Imperial Princess of Britannia._

'_Alsenah Un, Viscountess of Rutherford…do offer myself…as his Fourteenth Imperial Consort, thus making my son Odalis Un, born in the year 1999…Ninth Imperial Prince of Britannia._

'_Philippa Harriott, Viscountess of Augusta…do offer myself…as his Fifteenth Imperial Consort, thus making my daughter Edith Harriot, born in the year 2000…Ninth Imperial Princess of Britannia._

'_Esperanza da Bastos, Baroness of São Paolo…do offer myself…as his Sixteenth Imperial Consort, thus making my son Leon da Bastos, born in the year 2000…Tenth Imperial Prince of Britannia_.'"

The Court stood silent: Charles, all nine Consorts, the Imperial children Ruben Ashford…everyone. All except Lady Chekhov, the other High Nobles, and those who had been mentioned were dumbfounded. They had really gone so far as to collect letters from women who positively despised Marianne.

"You're forgetting the last paper, Lord Ashford," the woman went on. "Aren't you going to read that one, too?" When he made no move or sound, she snatched the papers back from. "Very well, I will read it myself. '_With the existing Imperial Family, the addition of these afore mentioned Noblewomen and their Children, I, Lady Ekaterina Chekhov, Archduchess of Petersburg, do find the new Imperial Line to be:_

_'First Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia and First Princess Guinevere Su Britannia;_

_'Second Prince Schneizel El Britannia and Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia;_

_'Third Prince Clovis La Britannia and Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia;_

_'Fourth Prince Cassius Le Britannia and Fourth Princess Genevieve Uo Britannia;_

_'Fifth Prince Emmanuel Ae Britannia and Fifth Princess Carine Le Britannia;_

_'Sixth Prince Haydn Uo Britannia and Sixth Princess Arabella Ul Britannia;_

_'Seventh Prince Helios Ie Britannia and Seventh Princess Selene Ie Britannia;_

_'Eighth Prince Dominique Sei Britannia and Eighth Princess Vivienne Ao Britannia;_

_'Ninth Prince Odalis Il Britannia and Ninth Edith Io Britannia;_

_'Tenth Prince Leon Ad Britannia and Tenth Princess Callista Ie Britannia;_

_'Eleventh Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and his Unborn Sister, Eleventh Princess_.'"

"What you have written means nothing without His Majesty's approval! Your seals have no authority over his word, even _with_ your influence!" Ruben exclaimed. He looked at Charles desperately. "Please, Majesty, do not let them get away with this! This is treason! They are conspiring against your wife, the Fifth Empress! Remove them from their positions, take away their privileges! I beg you, Your Majesty!"

Charles shifted his gaze to Lady Chekhov. "Bring those papers here, Ekaterina."

The woman quickly climbed onto the dais, gave the parchment to the emperor, and climbed back to the floor and returned to her original place. She and the other High Nobles watched with curiosity as Charles read through the statements all of the noblewomen had written and the near up-to-date record of the Imperial Family, and then with an immense sense of triumph as he embossed his seal into the last sheet of parchment with his ring.

Arianna and Antonia struggled to withhold their laughter; Gwendolyn and Belinda were outwardly indifferent; Josephina, Galiana, and Claudia held their eyes wide in horror. Ruben wailed in defeat and collapsed to the floor, and his wife ran to his side.

"I release all of you from this gathering," said Charles. "Away with you." He turned to leave.

"Majesty, how can you do this?!" the Ashfords' elder cried. The emperor did not even bother to acknowledge. Arianna and Antonia laughed aloud now as they took their leave as well, followed by the other Consorts and their children.

"Why?! Why did her do this to her?!" Ruben hissed.

"Darling, please stop this," his wife insisted. "We've lost the battle. We're nothing against the entire Court."

"This shouldn't be!"

"I know, and I feel the same way, but what can we do?"

The High Nobles, led by Lady Chekhov, walked over and stood before him. "D'you think it was worth it, Lord Ashford?"

He looked up savagely. "You heartless bitch!"

"Save it, Ruben! She chose the wrong people to contend with, and she has paid the price! So have you, for that matter, because you now know what happens to those who support _commoners_! Hear this: if she so much as _thinks_ of trying to use authority she has never and _will_ never possess, I will see to it that she pays _dearly_ for it, her _and_ her little runts! _And_, if your help her, _your_ family will suffer, as well!"

Had it not been for the connection to Geass, one would have thought that Marianne's murder and the Ashford's fall from grace had indeed been at the hands of the Court.

* * *

**As a final note, "Zorn (pronounced **tsorn**)" is German for wrath or anger, and "Stolz (pronounced** shtolts**)" is German for pride or haughtiness. I thought them appropriate names considering it was the Britannian Court that we were dealing with. Hoped you enjoyed reading!**


	12. Finale: Britannia's Ladies Timeline

_**Author's Note: While getting information for the next Code Geass piece, I found that more information had been added and/or changed since working on this story. For instance, I thought the titles of the emperors and empresses were sorted by gender (e.g., the 98 Britannian emperors and 85 empresses in Britannian history). Apparently, those titles are more sorted by whoever the hell is on the throne, so Nunnally is the 100th person on the throne in general rather than specifically being the 86th woman to be there. 'Just thought I'd change that…among other things here. **_

* * *

--First Prince David Lo Britannia marries Priscilla Al Britannia in 1950 Ascension Throne Britannia

--First Princess Annalisa Al Britannia is born one month after her father takes the throne from 96th Empress Cassandra Lo Britannia, becoming the 97th Emperor; Priscilla becomes First Imperial Consort

--David Lo Britannia marries Second Imperial Consort Laurencia Zi Britannia in 1954 a.t.b

--**V.V. "First Prince Victor Zi Britannia" and Second Prince Charles Zi Britannia are born in 1955 a.t.b**

--Brigitte Zi Britannia is born in 1959 a.t.b

--First Imperial Consort Priscilla and First Princess Annalisa are killed in a carriage "accident" in 1965 a.t.b, making "Victor" the new crowned heir

--"Victor" gains the power of Geass at age ten, giving him immortality (he eventually becomes known as V.V.)

--"Victor" is crowned Heir Apparent a few months later in 1966 a.t.b just before he turns eleven; Laurencia is killed during a terrorist raid on the palace

--"Victor" leaves several years later at the age of seventeen (1972 a.t.b), thereby leaving his title as Heir Apparent to Charles

--**Charles Zi Britannia is crowned 98****th**** Emperor of Britannia in 1975 a.t.b after the death of his father**

--Charles Zi Britannia marries First Imperial Consort Arianna (Giselle) Eu Britannia in 1976 a.t.b

--**First Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia is born 1981 a.t.b**

--Charles Zi Britannia marries Second Imperial Consort Gwendolyn Su Britannia in 1984 a.t.b

--Charles Zi Britannia marries Third Imperial Consort Belinda El Britannia in 1985 a.t.b

--**First Princess Guinevere Su Britannia is born 1985 a.t.b**

--**Second Prince Schneizel El Britannia is born 1988 a.t.b**

--Charles Zi Britannia marries Fourth Imperial Consort Josephina Li Britannia in 1988 a.t.b nearly two months after Schneizel's birth

--**Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia is born 1990 a.t.b**

--****Charles Zi Britannia begins his by-proxy relationship with Gabriella Macher in 1992 a.t.b**

--**Clovis is born 1993 a.t.b**

--**Charles Zi Britannia marries Fifth Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia in 1996 a.t.b**

--**Charles Zi Britannia marries Gabriella to restore his reputation after marrying a commoner, making her Sixth Imperial Consort Gabriella La Britannia and making Clovis the Third Prince**

--**Lelouch Vi Britannia is born 2000 a.t.b**

--**Charles marries Seventh Imperial Consort Antonia Le Britannia, again, to restore his reputation after Lelouch's birth; **their son, Cassius, becomes Fourth Prince

--**Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia is born 2001 a.t.b**

--**Fifth Princess Carine Le Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia are born in the same year, 2003 a.t.b**

**--In that year, before Nunnally is born, the Court launches a plan against Marianne: all at once, they present eight more noblewomen from the Imperial Harem, all of whom with children older than Lelouch and Nunnally, thus making Marianne's children the Eleventh Prince and Princess**

--**Marianne Vi Britannia is killed by V.V. in 2010 a.t.b**

--**Clovis La Britannia is killed by Lelouch****,**** "Zero" in 2017 a.t.b**

--**Euphemia Li Britannia is killed by "Zero" in 2017 a.t.b during a ceremony for the Japanese**

--**Nunnally Vi Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11 in 2018 a.t.b one year after the Black Rebellion**

--**Charles' and Marianne's plan to initiate Ragnarök is spoiled in 2018 a.t.b**

--**Lelouch Vi Britannia declares himself 99****th**** Emperor of Britannia, and then is killed shortly afterward**

--**Eleventh Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia becomes the 100****th**** Empress of Britannia, 2018 a.t.b**


End file.
